Yellow
by Oreli
Summary: Sasuke est un garçon renfermé et solitaire. La seule chose qui lui permet de s'évader de son quotidien, c'est sa guitare et les chansons qu'il compose. Jusqu'au jour où il croisera la route d'un blond... OC, SasuNaru évidement, et plein de musique!
1. Introduction

**Titre:** Yellow.

**Autatrice:** Akai-Ketsueki, anciennement RastaMilie

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont pas à moi, les chansons non plus… Je ne suis qu'une ratée qui n'a aucune inspiration…

**Note:** Encore et toujours SasuNaru, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui "gagne"!!! Cette fois je vais essayer de faire un truc sérieux.

**Note-bis: **Cette fic est une sorte d'expérimentation, alors soyez indulgents!

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes, les réfractaires à la song-fic et autres allergiques au pop/rock/métal, demi-tour! Pour ceux qui restent, j'hespère que ce machin vous plaira!

* * *

**I**n_t_r**O**duc_t_**I**on

Sasuke s'affala sur son grand lit, les bras en croix. Une énième journée écrasante d'ennui venait de s'achever. Une journée banale; les cours, les récrés passées seul dans un coin à fumer sa cigarette, le repas passé seul, le retour dans son grand appartement vide et froid. Ouais, une journée comme les autres sauf… sauf qu'aujourd'hui il l'avait vu. C'était la neuvième fois qu'_il _le croisait sur le chemin du retour, dans la grande avenue, juste à côté du marchant de hot-dog. _Il _avait le même âge que lui, 17 ans, mais _il_ n'allait déjà plus à l'école. Au lieu de ça il occupait ses journées à cirer des chaussures en fredonnant un air qui lui était inconnu. Le brun ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer leur première rencontre…

o°o°o°o

Il traînait les pieds sur les pavés bien rangés de l'avenue principale, les yeux fixés sur le sol comme à son habitude, une cigarette roulée à la vas-vite calée entre ses lèvres. Personne ne l'avait jamais apstrophé en pleine rue et lorsqu'il entendis une voix s'élever près de lui il eût un léger sursaut de surprise.

-Tu ne devrais pas garder la tête baissée comme ça tout le temps, un jour tu finiras par te prendre un poteau.

Il tourna la tête vers la voix et l'interrogea du regard. Etait-ce à lui que ce garçon aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux si blonds s'adressait? Il semblerait bien que oui, puisque celui-ci lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta sans un mot et s'assit à ses côtés sur une des marches d'entrée d'un HLM délabré.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu pourrait me passer un peu de tabac?

Sasuke fouilla dans ses poches et en sortis un paquet bleu qu'il tendis au blond. Ce dernier le pris dans un "merçi" accompagné d'un grand sourire. Il se roula une cigarette en silence, l'alluma et, en tirant une bouffée, entama la conversation.

-Ca fait quelques semaines que je te vois passer tous les soirs. Je me disait que ça serait bête que je continues à te regarder sans qu'on se parles au moins une fois… il pencha sa tête blonde vers lui avant d'ajouter: Uchiwa Sasuke!

-Comment tu sais… demanda t-il, surprit.

-C'est marqué sur ton sac. répondit le blond d'un ton détaché. T'as les chaussures dans un sale état, tu veux que je m'en occupes?

-C'est que… j'en ai besoin.

Le garçon partis dans un rire qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Sasuke. Il avait un rire clair, franc, léger… C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il aimait entendre rire quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un devait être en train de se moquer de lui pour quelques raisons qu'il ignorait.

-Aller, pour toi c'est gratos! Il faut juste que tu me les confies cinq minutes et tu verras, après elles seront plus que neuves!

-Mais… Pourquoi tu veux t'occuper de mes chaussures?

-Et pourquoi pas? Tu m'as offert du tabac alors comme j'ai que ça à t'offrir en retour…

Sasuke jeta un coup d'euil à la grande boîte en bois qui était posée aux pieds du blond et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu est cireur de chaussures?

-Ouais! répondit-il dans un large sourire comme si c'était le plus beau métier du monde. Bon alors, tu me les passes tes pompes?

o°o°o°o

Pris au dépourvu, il s'était déchaussé et lui avait confié ses baskets qu'il lui avait rendues quelques minutes plus tard, et comme promis elles étaient plus que neuves. Ils avaient ensuite passés plusieurs heures, toujours assis dans la rue à côté du marchand de hot-dog. Enfin… Sasuké n'étant pas bavard de nature, c'était le blond qui avait fait toute la conversation mais pour une fois çela ne l'avait pas dérangé; au contraire. D'habitude les jacassements des autres l'insupportait, lui qui était toujours en quête de calme et de silence. Mais cette fois il avait même eu du mal à quitter le blond et à rentrer chez lui. Et une fois qu'il lui était parvenu, il avait vraiment ressenti à quel point il était seul. C'était il y a un mois.

Depuis il l'avait revu et à chaque fois ils avaient passés un bon moment assis à "discuter" de tout et de rien, avec le brouhaha de la ville en fond sonore et le marchant de hot-dog pour l'odeur. Il c'était mis à espérer chaque soir que le blond serait là avec sa boîte de cireur et grilait clopes sur clopes chez lui quand il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait remarqué que malgré toutes ces heures passées à parler avec le blond, il n'avait quasiment rien appris de lui; même pas son nom.

Sasuke se releva et tendis la main pour attraper sa guitarre. Cet instrument était la seule chose qu'il avait gardé de sa famille. Il avait appris seul coment manier l'instrument et très vite il c'était mis à composer; faisant passer dans ses textes tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Mais ça, personne, pas même le blond ne le savait. Il attrapa un vieux cahier aux pages racornies et le plia à l'endroit où il avait commençé une nouvelle chanson. D'habitude il écrivait ses textes dans un laps de temps inférieur à trois jours mais celui là; çela faisait un mois qu'il le travaillait et retravaillait, ne parvenant pas à le terminer…

Il accorda sa guitarre et commença à chanter.

Look at the stars  
(_Regarde les étoiles)  
_Look how they shine for you  
(_Regarde comme elles brillent pour toi)  
_And everything you do  
(_Et tout ce que tu fais)  
_Yeah, they were all yellow  
(_Oui, elles étaient toutes jaunes)_

* * *

Et voilà pour l'intro!!! Je sais que c'est court mais j'y ait passé trois bonnes heures, à écrire, réécrire et re-réécrire… J'hespère que ça vous a plu et donné envie de connaître la suite! 


	2. Invitations

**Titre:** Yellow.

**Autatrice:** Akai-Ketsueki, anciennement RastaMilie

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont pas à moi, les chansons non plus… Je ne suis qu'une ratée qui n'a aucune inspiration…

**Note:** Encore et toujours SasuNaru, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui "gagne"!!! Cette fois je vais essayer de faire un truc sérieux.

**Note-bis: **Cette fic est une sorte d'expérimentation, alors soyez indulgents!

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes, les réfractaires à la song-fic et autres allergiques au pop/rock/métal, demi-tour! Pour ceux qui restent, j'hespère que ce machin vous plaira!

**

* * *

**

Inv**I**_t_**A**_t_**IO**ns

La pendule au dessus du grand tableau noir affichait 17h29. Encore 40 secondes et la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se manifesterait enfin. 30 secondes… C'est fou ce que le temps passe lentement parfois… 10… 9… 8…

-Et en devoirs pour ce week-end, je vous demanderait un essai ayant pour thème…

La cloche retentis enfin dans les couloirs. Une marrée de lycéens se levèrent tous d'un coup et le professeur dut crier pour parvenir à couvrir le brouhaha ambiant de ses élèves.

-… UN ESSAI AYANT POUR THEME LA CONCEPTION DU BONHEUR.

Sasuke nota le devoir dans son agenda avant de jeter pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac; puis il se leva et se mêla à la foule compacte qui se pressait pour sortir du lycée.

Dans la rue, il marchait en regardant ses pieds, les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude. La conception du bonheur… Il avait toujours été bon élève, mais ce coup-ci il allait se ramasser un D-, çela ne faisait aucun doute. Il arrivait enfin à l'endroit où le blond se mettait toujours; mais il eût un pincement au cœur en voyant qu'il n'était pas là. Il passa devant le marchand de hot-dog, l'air encore plus sombre qu'auparavant.

-Hey, gamin? Sasuke?

Ce n'était pas _sa_ voix, hélas, mais il se retourna quand-même vers le cinquantenaire bedonnant qui venait de l'apostropher: le vendeur de hot-dog.

-Ouais?

-Y'a le blondinet qui m'as demandé de te faire passer un message si je te voyait, tiens.

Sasuke regarda incrédule le bout de papier qu'il lui tendis entre ses doigts boudinés et pleins de graisse. Le blond lui faisait passer un mot? Pourquoi? Il se saisit du mot, remercia le vendeur d'un hochement de tête et commença sa lecture tout en marchant.

_Salut Sasuke! Désolé mais aujourd'hui j'avait un boulot dans une casse à l'autre bout de la ville alors j'ai pas pu être là à l'heure où tu passe d'habitude. Ce soir je serait à L'Usine, c'est un bar assez connu dans le vieux centre, si ça te dis t'as qu'à m'y retrouver vers 21h!_

Et c'était tout; même pas de signature… Le blond lui donnait rendez-vous dans un bar… Il n'était pas majeur, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Et puis c'était interdit… Non, il ne pouvait pas y aller.

Arrivé à son appartement il mit de l'eau à chauffer pour se faire un thé, se roula une cigarette et alluma la télé. Rien d'intéressant. Il attrapa son vieux cahier et l'ouvrit à la dernière page. Il commença à fredonner l'air qu'il avait inventé, essayant une énième fois de terminer cette chanson…

…And everything you do.  
(_Et tout ce que tu fais.)  
_Yeah, they were all yellow  
(_Oui, elles étaient toutes jaunes)_

Il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y arriverait jamais! D'énervement il arracha la page, la froissa et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Son eau était chaude. Sa tasse dans une main, son stylo dans l'autre, il se mit à son devoir. Ca non plus il n'y arrivait pas. Il se résigna à regarder un documentaire quelconque à la télé pendant le reste de sa soirée.

21h. Il se sentais seul. Pourquoi? Il avait toujours été seul de toute façon… Alors pourquoi la solitude le rongeait-elle encore plus ce soir? Il s'enfonça dans le cannapé et fourra ses mains dans ses poches en poussant un soupir. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose. "_ Si ça te dis t'as qu'à m'y retrouver vers 21h!"_. Oh et puis merde! Il éteignit la télé, attrapa son sac et ses clés et sortis.

Le vieux centre… Un ammas d'immeubles délavés encore plus crades que le reste de cette foutue ville. _L'Usine_ n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il c'était attendu. Pour trouver le bar, il lui avait fallu demander son chemin plusieurs fois à des passants avant de se retrouver devant ces deux portes anti-bruit tout ce qu'il y a d'antipathique; mais le nom du bar taggué dessus ne lui permettait pas de douter. C'était bien là que le blond lui avait donné rendez vous. Il jeta un coup d'euil à son portable… bientôt 22h… Il était peut-être déjà parti? De toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire ici; si son tuteur l'apprenait il en prendrait pour son grade… Oh et puis non, il n'avait quand-même pas marché une heure pour rien! Il pris une inspiration et poussa la porte.

L'intérieur était… étrange. Les murs et le plafond étaient entièrement peints en orange, il y avait des tuyaux apparents qui couraient dans tous les coins et il y avait des tags un peu partout. Une petite scène en bois prenait un angle et le reste du bar était bondé. Les clients étaient majoritairement des jeunes, tous avec un look sortant un peu de l'ordinaire. Sasuke chercha le blond des yeux mais vu le monde c'était peine perdue… Le barman, un homme qui devait faire entre 25 et 30 ans et arborait une masse de cheveux gris en désordre, l'apostropha.

-Hey toi! Ou tu rentres ou tu sors mais laisse pas la porte ouverte!

Sasuke ferma la porte et se décida à aller lui demander si il avait vu le blond.

-Heu… excusez-moi mais je cherche quelqu'un et…

-Et ce quelqu'un il a un nom?

-Et ben c'est-à-dire que… Il est blond, il a les yeux bleus et il…

-Ah je vois. Il est dans le coin là-bas. répondit l'argenté en tendant la main d'un geste vague.

"Das le coin là bas" s'avéra être une banquette en équerre coincée entre la scène et le mur du fond et sur laquelle étaient assis une demi dizaine de jeunes. Sasuke blêmit: il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond soit autant entouré. Il ne voulait pas passer la soirée à rester assi à écouter une bande d'ados piailler autour de lui. Il allait faire demi-tour quand le blond le vit et se jeta quasiment sur lui.

-Sasuke! Ca fait plaisir de te voir, j'avais peur que tu viennes pas! J'ai eu de l'argent aujourd'hui, je vais te chercher un truc à boire, vas t'asseoir!

-Non attends j'ai… trop tard, le blond commandait déjà une boisson au barman.

Sasuke se rendit compte que depuis qu'il était rentré dans ce bar il n'avait pas pu terminer une seule de ses phrases. Et après on lui reprochait d'être taciturne… Le blond lui avait dit d'aller s'asseoir, mais il n'avait aucune envie de prendre place à une table remplie d'étrangers… Il sentis une main le pousser doucement sans le dos et se retourna.

-Je t'ai dit d'aller t'asseoir! Ils vont pas te manger tu sais?

-Attends je voulait te demander un truc… se lança Sasuke.

Le blond hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

-Ben c'est que… je sais que c'est idiot, ça fait un mois qu'on se connaît et je… je connaît toujours pas ton nom…

Sourire rayonnant, suivi de trois syllabes: "Naruto". C'est joli Naruto… Agréâble à entendre, ça lui vas bien. Quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait coincé entre Naruto et un gars aux cheveux rouges, avec dans les mains un verre de bière alors qu'il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool de sa vie. Naruto lui présenta en vrac ses amis. Le brun assi en bout de table et qui semblait à moitié endormi se nommait Shikamaru; le roux était un certain Gaara; la fille aux cheveux roses et qui lui adressa un clin d'euil s'appelait Sakura quand au dernier qui passait son temps à frapper sur la table avec une baguette chinoise, c'était Kiba. Très aggaçant d'ailleurs cet espèce de tic qu'il avait. Si il n'y avait pas eu Naruto, il aurait immédiatement déguerpis. La rose essaya d'entamer la conversation.

-Et alors, tu l'as rencontré comment Naruto?

-Dans la rue.

-Ah… et sinon tu fais quoi dans la vie?

-Rien.

Elle compris qu'il ne voulait pas parler et n'insista pas d'avantage. Sasuke resta planté devant sa bière qu'il buvait par intermittence, fumant cigarettes sur cigarettes, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il se sentais aussi à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens comme un poisson dans l'air, et il lui tardait vraiment que les autres finissent leurs verres et se décident à rentrer chez eux. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils en terminaient un ils en recommandaient un autre, et çela semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Ils débattaient à présent avec animation et se résigna à s'intéresser à leur conversation, au moins pour passer le temps…

-Mouais, je suis désolé mais à mon avis ce solo il est jazz complet. disait Shikamaru en regardant une feuille.

-Mais non, je l'ai fait sur une gamme blues je te dis! se défendait le roux en lui prenant la feuille des mains et en pointant un endroit dessus.

-Je suis d'accord avec Gaara, c'est en gamme blues ça. ajouta Kiba.

-Toi ton boulot c'est de taper sur des fûts alors la ramène pas! répliqua Shikamaru en le fusillant du regard.

Sasuke se pencha vers Naruto.

-De quoi ils parlent?

-De compositions; Gaara est pianiste. expliqua le blond.

-Ah…

-Moi aussi je compose un peu mais rien de bien génial, et puis de toute façon j'ai jamais appris la musique.

-Moi non plus.

-Menteur. chuchotta Naruto pour que lui seul entende.

-Hein?

-Tes mains. Faut être aveugle pour pas remarquer que tu joues régulièrement de la gratte.

-Et Shikamaru il joue de quoi? demanda Sasuke pour essayer de changer de sujet.

-De la basse, et puis aussi de la contrebasse jusqu'à y'a pas longtemps mais il a du la revendre.

-Et la fille?

-Sakura? Heu… elle dit qu'elle chante comme Mariah Carey mais perso…

Le blond n'eût pas besoin de terminer sa phrase; Sasuke avait parfaitement compris qu'en réalité la rose chantait comme une casserole. Naruto vida son verre d'un trait et lui recommanda de vite terminer le sien car ils allaient changer d'endroit. "Changer d'endroit"? L'Uchiwa poussa un long soupir intérieur mais ne toucha pas à sa boisson. Depuis le temps, la bière c'était réchauffée et était à présent imbuvable. Enfin le blond se leva, suivit par les quatre autres. Sasuke leur emboîta le pas.

Lorsqu'il sortis enfin du bar il eût l'impression de respirer enfin vraiment. Il n'avait jamais aimé la proximité avec les gens, et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour supporter ça toute la soirée. Minuit passé indiquait son portable. Il voulait rentrer chez lui.

-Bon les garçon, je vais vous laisser. dit Sakura avant de monter sur un scooter aussi rose que ses cheveux.

Quand elle eût disparut au coin de la rue, Sasuke se lança.

-Moi aussi je pars. Merçi pour l'invitation.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que le blond l'avait rattrapé.

-Je te raccompagne. déclara t-il.

-Mais je veux pas te déran…

-Bah si je propose c'est que ça me déranges pas!

Sasuke ne protesta plus et reprit sa marche, le blond avançant à ses côtés. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à essayer de meubler le silence qui c'était installé entre eux deux.

-Et tes amis ils vont faire quoi?

-Aucune idée. Alors tu t'es bien amusé?

Devant son grand sourire, Sasuke se décida à mentir.

-Sympa.

-T'aurais du me le dire que t'aimais pas la bière… T'as quasiment pas touché à ton verre.

-J'avais pas soif.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immeuble de Sasuke. Naruto poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-Et ben, si j'avais su que tes parents avaient autant d'argent je t'aurais invité à boire un coup ailleurs qu'à l'Usine!

-Naruto… J'ai pas de parents.

-Ah… désolé. Si tu parlait un peu plus de toi aussi, je ferait pas ce genre de boulettes! répliqua le blond sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Je pourrait dire pareil pour toi…

Le visage de Naruto se ferma quelques instants avant de s'éclairer à nouveau.

-Là tu marques un point!

-Tu veux monter boire quelque chose?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça. Il n'avait jamais proposé à personne de venir chez lui; cette idée ne l'avait même jamais effleuré auparavant. Il faut dire aussi que jamais personne ne l'avait invité dans un bar non plus. C'était peut-être ça l'amitié? Le blond lui adressa un large sourire et accepta.

-Waw, on peux dire que t'as de la place! s'exclama Naruto en entrant.

Il s'avachit dans le cannapé en déclarant qu'il ne c'était jamais assi sur quelque chose d'aussi confortable. Le brun laissa son invité dans le salon et parti à la cuisine préparer du thé. Quand il revint avec un plateau, il le trouva plongé dans la lecture d'un feuillet, les sourcils froncés.

-Dis Sasuke, c'est toi qui a écrit ça? demanda t-il quand le brun prit place à ses côtés.

Le brun blêmit en reconaissant sa propre écriture: c'était le brouillon du texte qu'il ne pavenait pas à finir. Il quiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est vraiment bien, je savais pas que tu écrivait! Et la suite elle est où?

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lisait un de ses écrits et il se sentait extrêmement gêné.

-Y'a que ça, j'arrive pas à finir.

-C'est pour qui que tu l'as fait?

-Je sais pas. Pour personne, ça m'est venu comme ça.

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Naruto relis une fois de plus le papier avant de le poser sur la table.

-On écrit toujours pour quelqu'un! Quand tu sauras à qui cette chanson est destinée t'arriveras à la finir!

-Ouais, t'as sans doute raison… Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Tu me disait que tu composait. T'écris pour qui?

-Pour plein de monde. répondit vaguement le blond avant de prendre une des tasses et de la porter à ses lèvres.

Ils passèrent encore une heure à parler de choses et d'autres, puis Naruto le laissa en lui promettant de passer le voir bientôt. Quand il fût parti, Sasuke retourna s'asseoir dans le salon. Il trouvait son appartement trop scilencieux maintenant… Son brouillon traînait toujours sur la table. Il attrapa un stylo et y griffona quatre nouvelles lignes. Puis le vide à nouveau. "_On écrit toujours pour quelqu'un_". Mais pour qui écrivait-il ça?

I came along  
(_Je suis venu)  
_I wrote a song for you  
(_J'ai écris une chanson pour toi)  
_And all the things you do…  
(_Et toutes les choses que tu fais…)  
_And it was called "yellow"  
(_Et elle s'appelait "jaune")

* * *

_

Et voilà, premier chapitre posté!!! Pour la réponse aux reviews, c'est la troisième fois que je poste et vu qu'il est pas loin de 5h du mat' je commence à fatiguer de retaper tout à chaque fois alors un immence merçi aux six personnes qui m'ont reviewer!!!


	3. Amis

**Titre:** Yellow.

**Autatrice:** Akai-Ketsueki, anciennement RastaMilie

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont pas à moi, les chansons non plus… Je ne suis qu'une ratée qui n'a aucune inspiration…

**Note:** Encore et toujours SasuNaru, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui "gagne"!!! Cette fois je vais essayer de faire un truc sérieux.

**Note-bis: **Cette fic est une sorte d'expérimentation, alors soyez indulgents!

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes, les réfractaires à la song-fic et autres allergiques au pop/rock/métal, demi-tour! Pour ceux qui restent, j'hespère que ce machin vous plaira!

* * *

**A**_m_**I**s

-Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing… Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

Sasuke tendis une main et écrasa son réveil.

-Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing… Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

Apparament ce n'était pas le réveil… Mais quoi alors? Le téléphone? Certainement. Et la seule personne qui avait son numéro c'était… Le brun se leva, traversa en courant le couloir et décrocha le téléphone.

-Monsieur Orochimaru c'est pas ce que vous croyez! Je me suis inscrit à des cours du soir en philosophie et j'y était hier, je vous assure que je n'ai pas…

-Waw, je savais pas que tu pouvait dire autant de choses au téléphonne!

Cette voix… ce n'était pas son tuteur.

-Naruto?

-Et ouais c'est moi! Et Monsieur Orochimaru c'est qui?

-Comment tu as eu mon numéro? demanda l'Uchiwa perplexe.

-Ben en cherchant dans l'annuaire pardis! Et je regrettes pas franchement, on apprends pleins de trucs sur toi au téléphonne! Je savais pas que tu apprenait la philo, c'est intéressant comme matière? Tu m'apprendras?

-Si tu veux… un énorme grésillement retentis dans le combiné. Tu est où?

-Je t'appelles d'une cabine téléphonique, y'a des travaux dans la rue. Dis donc, j'ai un peu parlé de toi avec les autres et j'aurais voulu te demander si ça te dérangeait que je passe…

-Quoi, maintenant?

-Ben si t'as quelque chose de prévu c'est pas grave tu sais…

Quelque chose de prévu… Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de famille, rien. Il n'avait jamais rien de prévus.

-Heu… non tu peux passer si tu veux.

-Ok! Je serait là dans vingt minutes environ. A toute!

Et il raccrocha. Surréel, tout ça était surréel. Du jour au lendemain le blond avait débarqué dans sa vie et avait tout chamboulé. Il parlait, il allait au bar, il buvait de la bière, il invitait quelqu'un chez lui, il recevait un coup de téléphonne autre que ceux de son tuteur, on parlait de lui… Il retourna dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'euil à son réveil: 17h passées. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire jour quand il était enfin parvenu à trouver le sommeil.

Il attendis Naruto une bonne demi heure, puis en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas il commença son petit déjeuner. A peine avait-il eu le temps de croquer dans une de ses tartines qu'on frappait à sa porte.

-Salut! s'exclama le blond dans un grand sourire.

-Heu… salut. Comment ta fait pour monter sans l'interphone?

-Ben j'ai fait autrement!

Sasuke lui jeta un regard sceptique avant de l'inviter à entrer d'un geste.

-Waaaaaaa, des tartines! Dis, je peux en prendre une?

-… oui.

-Cool, merçi Sasuke!

Et sans plus de cérémonie il se jeta sur la tartine à peine entamée par Sasuke qui disparut en quelques secondes.

-T'avais faim? demanda le brun en le regardant inquiet.

-Ca tu peux le dire! J'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi!

-Tu peux en reprendre.

-C'est vrai? Ah ben merçi!

Il se passa dix bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles Naruto enfournait les tartines à une vitesse hallucinante et Sasuke l'observait du coin de l'oeuil en buvant son thé par petites gorgées. Enfin le blond s'arrêta et fixa l'Uchiwa d'un air sérieux.

-Sasuke dit-moi franchement. Est-ce que t'as pitié de moi?

Il faillit s'étouffer en avalant une grogée de travers. Naruto était quelqu'un de direct, ça on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

-Au moins t'as mangé avant de me poser la question… répondit Sasuke en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

Le visage du blond s'illumina.

-Alors t'as trouvé pour qui elle était ta chanson?

-Non. T'as dit quoi sur moi à tes amis?

N'importe qui aurait pensé que le ton du brun était agressif; mais pas Naruto. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'ils se conaissaient et le blond avait vite appris à déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait sous le peu d'expressions et de mots qu'il utilisait.

-Ben le week-end prochain on avait un cachet dans un café-concert mais j'ai eu un accident hier et pas moyen de jouer de la guitare pendant plus de 10 minutes alors…

-Pourtant t'as pas l'air blessé. fit remarquer Sasuke.

-C'est à l'avant bras. Y'a un bout de tôle qui est tombé de la grue hier à la casse et je me le suis prit dessus mais c'est pas grave je sens déjà plus rien.

-T'es allé voir le docteur?

-Ben nan, je vois pas pourquoi puisque je vais bien.

-Fait voit ton bras.

-C'est bon je te dis que je vais bien, pas la peine! protesta Naruto.

-Donne ton bras. ordonna Sasuke d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Le blond céda. Il enleva son pull et lui tendis son bras gauche autout duquel il avait enroulé un bout de chiffon. L'Uchiwa le défis lentement. Le tissu était imbibé de sang à moitié frais, ce n'était pas bon signe. Quand il eût fini de dégager le bras il vit une large entaille qui faisait au moins 5cm de longueur. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Faut que t'ailles te faire mettre des points de suture.

-NON! Je peux pas aller voir un docteur!

-Alors je vais te le faire.

-Hein?

-J'ai appris ça chez les scout. Bouge pas je reviens.

Il partis chercher ce dont il avait besoin dans la salle de bain et revins. Le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il s'assit en face de lui et se mit à fouiller dans sa trousse à pharmacie.

-Je vais commencer par désinfecter. annonça t-il.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il ne fronça même pas les sourcils quand il aspergea abondament la plaie d'alcool et la nettoya. Quand il eût terminé, il se leva et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour stériliser son aiguille. Il sentait le regard du blond posé sur lui.

-T'es resté longtemps chez les scouts?

-Trois ans.

-Tu écrit, tu joues de la guitarre, tu sais recoudre les gens… T'as d'autres talents cachés? demanda le blond sur un ton malicieux.

-Non.

-Et la philo c'est bien alors? Tu me racontes?

L'eau bouillait. Sasuke attrapa l'aiguille au fond de la casserole et la posa sur un carré de gaze avant de reprendre place en face du blond. Il enfila une paire de gants, passa le fil dans le chas de l'aiguille et se tourna vers son patient qui l'interrogeait du regard. Il n'avait jamais aimé parlé de lui.

-C'est intéressant. Compliqué aussi… Ca vas faire mal. annonça t-il.

Il transperça la peau dorée du bras avec soin et sentis un poids sur sa jambe. Naruto avait posé son autre main sur son genoux et ses doigts se crispaient dessus. Si il n'avait pas eu ce geste, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait rien senti. Il avait toujours son sourire accroché aux lèvres et encourageait Sasuke du regard.

-Désolé, j'avait plus de spray anesthésiant. s'excusa Sasuke.

-Pas grave.

Il lui fit quatre points de suture, enroula une bande de gaze autour de son bras et se releva pour nettoyer ses ustensiles.

-Merçi.

-De rien. Finis ton histoire.

-Hein? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Donc on a un cachet et je peux plus jouer de la guitarre. Alors je me disait que si tu pouvait me remplacer, juste pour cette fois…

La vaiselle que Sasuke tenait dans les mains lui échappa et se fracassa par terre.

-Je peux pas. dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai… jamais joué devant quelqu'un. avoua t-il.

Il entrepris de ramasser les débris éparpillés au sol pour se donner contenance. Naruto se baissa pour l'aider.

-Ben c'est pas grave, y'a un début à tout.

-Je sais pas jouer. mentis t-il.

Ils avaient finis de nettoyer les dégats. Naruto attrapa Sasuke par la main et le tira vers le salon. Il le força à s'asseoir et posa sa guitare sur ses genoux.

-Joue. ordonna t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Sasuke sentis une vague de panique l'envahir. Il sentais ses joues le brûler, il aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où ailleurs. Mais le blond était bel et bien là, en face de lui, et devant ses yeux déterminés il ne put que s'exécuter.

Ses mains tremblaient, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à enchaîner correctement l'arpège. Il ne voulait pas chanter. Mais ça faisait cinq fois qu'il reprenait l'intro… il finit par se lancer, la voix tremblante.

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
(_Un autre tournant, une bifurcation sur la route)_  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
(_Le temps t'attrappe par le poignet, te montre là où aller)  
_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
(_Alors fais du mieux que tu peux avec ce que tu as, et ne demande pas pourquoi)  
_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_  
_(_Ce n'est pas une question, mais une leçon apprise avec le temps)_

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de sa vie. Il avait l'impression que le blond pouvait lire à travers lui et il avait horreur de cette sensation.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
(_C'est quelque chose d'imprévisible, mais qui à la fin est juste)  
_I hope you had the time of your life_  
_(_J'espère que tu as passé le meilleur moment de ta vie)_

C'était une vieille chanson, il l'avait écrite lorsqu'il avait 13 ans. C'était une période difficile de sa vie et il ne l'avait pas jouée depuis très longtemps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisit celle là en particulier. De toute façon maintenant c'était trop tard.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
(_Alors prends les photos, et les images que tu as en tête)  
_Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time  
(_Accroche-les sur une tablette de bonne santé et de bons moments)  
_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
(_Tatoos de souvenirs et peau morte en justice)  
_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while  
(_Pour ce que ça vaut, ça valait le coup)_

_  
_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
(_C'est quelque chose d'imprévisible, mais qui à la fin est juste)  
_I hope you had the time of your life_  
_(_J'espère que tu as passé le meilleur moment de ta vie)_

Naruto avait fredonné le refrain avec lui. Ca l'avait rassuré. Il conclut par une petite montée chromatique et interrogea le blond du regard.

-Je sais pas jouer… Mon cul ouais! Sasuke, c'était génial ça! s'exclama t-il.

Le brun rougit et alla ranger sa guitare. Ca lui avait fait plaisir, mais il était mal à l'aise. Se mettre ainsi en avant, s'exposer, ce n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature.

-Je vais faire du thé. dit-il en sortant du salon.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Sasuke était un grand timide, il l'avait vu depuis le début. Le convaincre ne serait pas simple, mais ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un guitariste pour samedi prochain et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le brun était plus que capable… Et puis il avait une belle voix. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur un tas de papiers chiffonés dans un coin de la table. Pas de bruits de pas… Il saisit un des brouillons et le parcourut. Sourire. C'était un devoir de philosophie: "essai sur la conception personelle du bonheur". Au vu du peu que le brun avait griffoné, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

Il se leva et rejoignit Sasuke dans la cuisine.

-Dis, tu fais quoi d'habitude le week-end? demanda Naruto.

Le brun parut pris au dépourvu.

-Heu… Je regarde la télé, j'étudie.

-Je vois…

Il attrapa Sasuke par un pan de son t-shirt, ramassa son blouson qui taînait sur une des chaises et le tira vers la porte d'entrée.

-Naruto?

-Je t'ammènes en ballade! déclara le blond avec un grand sourire.

Apparament il n'avait pas le choix. Sasuke saisit ses clés et son manteau au vol et sortis à la suite du blond.

-On vas où?

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui adressa un sourire en coin.

-T'as le vertige Sasuke?

-Non, je crois pas.

Le blond l'attrapa par la manche et se mit à courir. Sasuke fût bien obligé de le suivre à travers les ruelles crasseuses de la ville. Naruto finit par s'arrêter devant un building en chantier et prit appui sur ses genoux afin de recouvrer une respiration normale. Puis il posa un pied sur la haute grille et sauta de l'autre côté.

-Bon sang Naruto tu fait quoi? C'est interdit d'aller là! protesta Sasuke.

-T'inquiètes, y'a personne sur le chantier le week-end. Aller viens, tu vas rater le spectacle!

En temps normal il aurait immédiatement fait demi-tour. Alors quand il entrepris d'escalader le haut grillage, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était stupide. L'escalade n'avait jamais été son fort, arrivé en haut il passa ses jambes par-dessus la barrière, se les emmêla et fit une chute de deux mètres… directement sur le blond.

-Ouch!

-Ca vas? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

-T'es pas doué pour passer les barrières toi! essaya de plaisanter Naruto.

-Désolé, vraiment…

-C'est pas grave, je t'apprendrait et puis c'est toit. Aïe!

-Merde, j'ai du te déchirer un point…

Il attrapa le bras de Naruto et releva sa manche.

-Merde, ça s'est réouvert…

-Heu, Sasuke, si tu me laissait me relever maintenant?

Le brun se sentis rougir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était complètement étalé sur Naruto. Il se releva brusquement et s'excusa encore. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à marcher en direction des nombreux échafaudages.

-Attends, ta blessure il faut…

-Ca fait pas mal, on s'en occupera plus tard. Aller dépêche!

Il l'ammena à l'intérieur de la grande structure en béton, le faisant grimper de plus en plus haut… Bientôt ils n'eurent plus que les échafaudages pour continuer leur assencion. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke voullu jeter un coup d'euil en bas mais le regretta immédiatement. Ils étaient vraiment beaucoup trop hauts! Finalement ils arrivèrent à un point où ils ne pouvaient plus monter. Naruto s'assit sur une poutre horizontale, les pieds dans le vide, et Sasuke prit place à ses côtés; les mains crispés et les yeux rivés au sol qui se trouvait deux-cent mètres plus bas. La nuit commençait à tomber.

-Pourquoi on est là? demanda le brun de mauvaise humeur.

-Arrêtes de tout le temps regarder par terre. Je te l'ai déjà dit Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa se força à regarder Naruto. Il avait les yeux fixant un point vague devant, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres et ses cheveux blonds bougeaient doucement sous la caresse du vent. Sasuke se dit qu'il ressemblait à un ange. Il s'arracha à regrets à sa contemplation et regarda bouche bée le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. D'ici ils pouvaient voir la ville toute enière s'éveiller, les réverbères s'allumer quartiers par quartiers, les néons multicolores de l'avenue des théâtres clignoter, les voitures qui circulaient sur la rocade extérieure.

-C'est… bégaya Sasuke, ébahi.

-Ouais, vu d'en haut tout parraît moins misérable.

L'Uchiwa regarda à nouveau le blond. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il venait de poser sa main à plat sur celle de Naruto. Comme il ne réagissait pas, il l'y laissa et continua à admirer la vue, il léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pâles. Le blond partis dans un rire clair et léger.

-Pourquoi tu te marres?

Naruto se releva, quittant la main de Sasuke.

-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. dit-il simplement avant d'entamer la descente.

Une nouvelle boule de papier vola à travers la pièce. "La conception personelle du bonheur"… Un cri de femme retentis dans le couloir. Après le départ de Naruto, il avait préféré allumer la télé afin de ne pas se retrouver dans le silence opressant de son appartement. "_On devrait s'en refera des sorties entre amis!_"

_Entre amis… _Il regarda sa main; la main qu'il avait posé sur celle du blond. A ce moment là il avait sourit; chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années. Il griffona trois lignes dans sa marge et se remit à son devoir, d'une main bien plus assurée cette fois.

So then I took my turn  
(_Alors j'ai pris mon tour)  
_Oh what a thing to have done  
(_Oh que j'ai bien fait)  
_And it was all yellow  
(_C'était tout jaune)_

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre 2 fini!!! Remerciez Netissi-sensei, si elle était pas là pour me motiver je l'aurait certainement pas fini si tôt! (regarde sa montre… 4h du mat' ah ouais quand-même) Dans le chapitre suivant (qui sortira demain, je fais tout pour) on en apprendras un peu plus sur la vie de Naruto, et en attendant, un grand merçi à Yumi, Michiko, Ayura-Chan, Maeve-Fantaisie, ai-sensei and nade-chan, lulu342, dja-chan, et Ishimaru Tsukiyo pour leurs reviews!!! 

Ah, et puis je précise que j'accepte aussi les reviews anonymes Sur-ce, à demain pour la suite!!!

PS: Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, la chanson que Sasuke chante à Naruto, c'est "Good riddance (time of your life)" de Green Day.


	4. Questions

**Titre:** Yellow.

**Autatrice:** Akai-Ketsueki, anciennement RastaMilie

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont pas à moi, les chansons non plus… Je ne suis qu'une ratée qui n'a aucune inspiration…

**Note:** Encore et toujours SasuNaru, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui "gagne"!!! Cette fois je vais essayer de faire un truc sérieux.

**Note-bis: **Cette fic est une sorte d'expérimentation, alors soyez indulgents!

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes, les réfractaires à la song-fic et autres allergiques au pop/rock/métal, demi-tour! Pour ceux qui restent, j'hespère que ce machin vous plaira!

* * *

q**UE**st**IO**_n_s

-Je suis rentré les gars! lança le blond sans grande conviction en poussant la porte.

Des voix s'élevaient de la cuisine, ils devaient être en train de manger. Quand il entra dans la pièces, les conversations cessèrent.

-Ben t'étais passé où? demanda Shikamaru.

-Chez Sasuke.

-Mais… Ca fait plus de cinq heures que t'y est allé! Il t'a fallu autant de temps que ça pour le convaincre? Kiba c'était arrêté de taper contre son verre avec sa baguette et le regardait perplexe.

Naruto se giffla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça? Il était obligé de trouver un bon mensonge à raconter à ses amis.

-Heu… Il… Il joue bien mais il a des cours supplémentaires alors il va voir si il peux se libérer… bredouilla t-il en se triturant les cheveux.

Shikamaru conaissait Naruto, il n'était pas dupe. Le blond n'était pas dans son état normal depuis quelques temps et il soupçonnait fort son nouvel ami d'y être pour quelque chose…

-On a piqué des plateaux repas dans le camion du secours catholique, y'en a un pour toi si tu veux. proposa t-il.

-Non meçi, j'ai déjà mangé.

-Et comment t'a fait pour manger? demanda Gaara.

-Ben, c'est Sasuke… Il m'a invité alors voilà…

Les trois attablés se jetèrent un regard de connivence et quelques sourires en coin.

-Tu me dois 10 balles Kiba. déclara Gaara en touillant dans son assiette.

-Non attends c'est pas ça qu'on avait dit! protesta le châtaing. Il se tourna vers Naruto et lui demanda: il t'a invité chez lui ou au resto'?

-Ben chez lui, pourquoi?

-Et meeeeeeeeeeeeerde! cracha Kiba. Gaara, tu sais très bien que j'ai même pas ça sur moi!

-Ton CD des Smashing Pumkins fera l'affaire.

-De quoi vous parlez? demanda Naruto alors que Kiba fondait en larmes.

Shikamaru leva la tête vers le blond et lui parla d'un ton plus que sérieux:

-Tu sais Naruto, on est quatre, on est pas majeurs, on fait des petits boulots merdiques qui nous rapportent à peine de quoi manger et, surtout, on vis dans un squatt qui se fera passer au buldozzer dans deux semaines.

-Oui je suis au courant je te remercie. Où tu veux en venir exactement?

-Je veux en venir qu'on est pas des abrutis. Ton pote Sasuke, il sens le fric à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Naruto n'aimait pas ça du tout… Il sentais venir le plan foireux. Ils avaient déjà volés un Lidl, mais là c'était différent, et puis c'était Sasuke!

-Non attends Shikamaru t'es pas en train de dire que…

-Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'on a pas encore trouvé d'autre endroit pour dormir quand on sera chassés de celui là. Et si tu peux te faire aider par Sasuke… Pas nous, seulement toi. Nous on se démerdera.

-Tu sais, c'est un ami, je traîne pas avec lui parce qu'il a de l'argent. dit Naruto, soulagé à moitié.

-Ca je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Bon, en attendant il vas falloir qu'il se décide assez vite ton brun qu'on fasse au moins trois répet' avant samedi prochain.

-C'est pas mon… protesta Naruto, mais Shikamaru le coupa.

-Ouais c'est ça, c'est ça.

Naruto le regarda se lever et partir ranger le reste de son plateau repas dans le frigo à gaz. Les paroles du Nara l'avait touché. Lui, Kiba et Gaara étaient des vrais amis. Et malgrè leur situation assez précaire ils trouvaient encore le moyen de s'inquiéter pour lui au lieu de penser à eux. Tous ses soucis qu'il était parvenu à chasser de son esprit lorsqu'il était avec Sasuke revinrent, plus présents que jamais. Et un supplémentaire venait s'y ajouter maintenant… "_Ton _brun"… Pourquoi Shikamaru avait-il dit ça?

Des baguettes frappant contre la table. Kiba recommençait son tic et il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ça maintenant.

-Arrêtes ça Kiba, vas taper sur tes peaux à la place… soupira Gaara en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Héhéhé… ricanna l'Inuzuka. Toi t'as envie de chatouiller ton Yamaha!

-Ouais. On y vas. dit le roux en se levant. Tu viens Naruto?

Après tout, un peu de musique ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il suivit ses deux amis dans la grande salle délabrée qui leur servait de salle de répétition.

Naruto alluma son vieil ampli à ampoule qui devait dater d'avant sa naissance, brancha un micro et pris en main son harmonica afin de le réchauffer. Gaara fit les réglages de son synthé, Shikamaru accordait déjà sa basse et Kiba tendis la peau de ses congas.

-Bon, Kiba tu commences, ensuite Gaara, moi je te suis et Naruto en dernier. Ca vous va? demanda Shikamaru en les interrogeant du regard.

Tous aquiesçèrent en silence. Kiba tapa un rythme complexe de la paume de ses mains. Au bout de trois mesures, Gaara entama une suite de trois accords sur son clavier. Shikamaru le suivit à la reprise, faisant rouler les rordes métalliques sous ses doigts. Naruto ferma les yeux, laissant la musique l'imprégner un instant, puis porta son instrument à ses lèvres.

**o°o°o°o**

Une odeur de moisi envahit ses narines. Une goutte d'eau qui s'écrase dans un sceau tout près. Il avait plu dans la nuit. Naruto ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus qui se posèrent sur une grosse horloge lumineuse portant le nom d'une populaire marque de whisky – cadeau du barman de l'Usine. 11h23. Ils avaient joués jusque tard dans la nuit. Le sac de couchage de Gaara était vide; en ce moment il était livreur de pizza et travaillait tous les jours. Pratique d'ailleurs, il pouvait ramener les commandes ratées. Shikamaru ronflait encore; c'était un lève tard invétéré. Quand à Kiba, il pouvait l'entendre s'affairer dans la cuisine.

Naruto s'extirpa de sa couverture limée, attrapa une cigarette et se l'alluma. Il avait eu un sommeil assez agîté…

-Hé, kurt Cobain, tu devrait pas fumer au réveil. le chambra l'Inuzuka quand il le vit ouvrir le frigo.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santée maintenant? articula Naruto d'une voix pâteuse en posant sur la table le plateau-repas qui lui était destiné la veille.

-J'aimerait surtout que t'ai pas une extinction de voix. Je prends soin de notre chanteur! il ébouriffa d'avantage les cheveux blonds de son ami.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Kiba c'était parfumé.

-Tu sors?

-Ouais! Et elle est très jolie!

-Ca se voit, tu t'es mis sur ton 31 mon vieux…

Le brun rajusta le col de sa chemise et le regarda d'un air sérieux avant de se pencher et de renifler Naruto.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore?

-Tu dois aller voir ton Sasuke tout à l'heure, oublies pas… Et sois présentable!

-Attends Kiba, arrêtez avec ça! C'est pas _mon_ Sasuke!

Trop tard, l'Inuzuka était déjà parti. Shikamaru entra dans la pièce en bâillant bruyamment, arracha la cigarette que Naruto tenait entre ses doigts et la porta à sa bouche avant de s'asseoir à l'envers sur une chaise.

-Shika, rends moi ma clope s'il te plaît… demanda le blond d'une voix lasse.

-Non. Tu fumes beaucoup trop en ce moment Naruto. répondit Shikamaru d'un ton de reproche en recrachant une bouffée.

-Et alors?

-Alors la dernière fois que t'as fumé au réveil, c'est quand ton ex t'a plaqué.

-Ca fait plus d'un an que c'est fini avec elle! protesta le blond.

-C'est pas d'elle que je parle mais de ton comportement. Bon moi aussi j'y vais, boulot… A ce soir!

Naruto se retrouva seul face à son plateau rempli de tas de purées de différentes couleurs. La nourriture volée au secours catholique était infecte mais elle avait l'avantage de remplir l'estomac… Pas faim. Il s'habilla, pris sa boîte de cireur, s'alluma une autre cigarette et sortis.

**o°o°o°o**

Sasuke relisait une fois de plus sa chanson inachevée. Deux couplets, un pont, et même pas de refrain… Pas moyen. On frappa à sa porte. Il fourra le brouillon dans sa poche et alla ouvrir. Un large sourire et un ammas de cheveux blonds trempés s'imposa à son regard.

-Salut Sasuke! Bien dormi? demanda t-il d'une voix enjouée.

-'jour. Entre.

Naruto se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine. Il commençait à bien connaître les lieux. Tout était si propre, rangé, organisé. Décidément cet appartement était trop impersonnel. A voir l'assiette posée sur la table, il avait dérangé Sasuke en plein repas. D'un signe de tête ce dernier l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Tu bosses le dimanche? l'Uchiwa désigna sa boîte de cireur.

-Ouais, j'avait besoin d'argent pour aller à la piscine.

-Hein?

-On vas à la piscine pour se laver. devant le regard interrogateur du brun il se mit à bafouiller, mal à l'aise: C'est parce qu'on a pas d'eau au squatt alors on fait comme on peux tu vois…

-"On"?

-Avec Kiba, Gaara et Shikamaru.

-Ah… Il y a une douche ici.

Le blond esquissa un sourire, pris une grande inspiration et se lança:

-Tu sais… On a vraiment besoin de toi pour samedi prochain. S'il te plaît Sasuke…

L'Uchiwa ne comprit pas pourquoi il se sentait rougir tout à coup… Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi il répondit par l'affirmative. Naruto se jeta sur lui et se pendit à son cou.

-Merçi Sasuke!

Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Ca faisait vraiment très longtemps que personne ne l'avait serré dans ses bras. Tellement longtemps qu'il avait oublié à quel point çela pouvait être agréâble… Avec des gestes hésitants, il répondit à l'étreinte du blond. Il le sentait maigre sous ses couches de vêtements. La peur de le briser entre ses bras le fit reculer. Naruto se tenait devant lui et lui souriait. Pour la première fois il le voyait vraiment…

Le blond partis peu de temps après, prétextant du travail qu'il avait à faire. Et une fois de plus le vide le remplaçait dans ce grand appartement. Demain, après les cours, Sasuke le retrouverait devant l'Usine pour une première répétition…

Your skin_  
_(_Ta peau)  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones_  
_(_Oh oui ta peau et tes os)  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_(_Se transforment en quelque chose de si_ _beau)  
_D'you know?_  
_(_Est-ce que tu sais?)_  
You know I love you so_  
_(_Tu sais je t'aime tellement)  
_You know I love you so_  
_(_Tu sais je t'aime tellement)_

* * *

Pfiiou, dur dur d'écrire une fic "sérieuse"… J'ai failli partir en live un bon nombre de fois! Je commence à beaucoup parler musique, et le chapitre suivant sera pire… (me laissez pas tombeeeeeeeeeeeer!!!) 

PS: pour Ishimaru Tsukiyo, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'on apprends chez les scouts, je n'ai jamais fait XD… Il fallait que Sasuke sache faire des points de suture, j'avait trouvé que ça… et puis un énooOOOOOORME merçi à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé!!!


	5. Nagakishi

**Titre:** Yellow.

**Autatrice:** Akai-Ketsueki, anciennement RastaMilie

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, les chansons non plus… Je ne suis qu'une ratée qui n'a aucune inspiration…

**Note:** Encore et toujours SasuNaru, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui "gagne"!!! Cette fois je vais essayer de faire un truc sérieux.

**Note-bis: **Cette fic est une sorte d'expérimentation, alors soyez indulgents!

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes, les réfractaires à la song-fic et autres allergiques au pop/rock/métal, demi-tour! Pour ceux qui restent, j'espère que ce machin vous plaira!

* * *

_n_**A**g**A**k**I**_s_h**I**

-Uchiwa, j'aimerais vous parler.

A son nom Sasuke s'arrêta. C'était son prof qui venait de l'appeler, et c'était bien la première fois… Il attendit que la classe se soit vidée.

-Fermez la porte et venez vous asseoir je vous prie.

Il s'exécuta, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda son professeur d'un air agacé.

-J'ai lu votre essai tout à l'heure, vous avez beaucoup de talent.

Pas de réaction. Qu'il fasse vite, sans quoi il allait être en retard.

-Je dois d'ailleurs avouer que cela change des copies que je corrige habituellement… le vieil homme rajusta ses lunettes avant d'ajouter: Pourquoi vous êtes vous orientés dans la branche scientifique?

-Je suis pressé… Que voulez-vous exactement? demanda le brun en soupirant.

Le professeur eût un léger sourire et fixa son élève d'un air amusé.

-Je voulais seulement que vous sachiez que vous êtes le seul à décider de votre avenir. Votre tuteur ne doit pas vous empêcher de réaliser vos rêves.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je suis attendu.

Sasuke se leva et quitta la salle sans rien ajouter. De quoi se mêlait-il, ce vieillard? Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole auparavant et maintenant il se permettait de lui donner des conseils?

**o°o°o°o**

Naruto en était à sa troisième cigarette. Sasuke était en retard, il s'inquiétait… Peut-être ne viendrait-il pas? Peut-être qu'il avait accepté seulement pour avoir la paix? Ou alors il c'était dégonflé… Il s'alluma une autre cigarette et s'assit sur un carré de trottoir pas trop sale…

-'soir.

Le blond releva la tête. Sasuke se tenait devant lui, son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Finalement il était venu. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et écrasa sa clope.

-Sasuke! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas!

-Désolé, le prof m'a retenu. s'excusa le brun en regardant ses pieds.

Naruto garda le silence, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant… Le blond cherchait quelque chose à dire. Il était mal à l'aise.

-On est à la bourre! s'exclama t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il attrapa l'Uchiwa par la main et se mit à courir. 2ème fois qu'il faisait ça… Le blond le conduisit jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une ancienne usine désaffectée.

-C'est là que tu… Sasuke ne finit pas sa phrase, trop stupéfait.

Naruto rougit de honte et baissa les yeux.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était un squatt… Je comprends que ça ne te plaise pas…

-Non, c'est… atypique, c'est tout.

Les mots du brun ne le rassurèrent qu'à moitié; il le guida cependant dans le grand bâtiment délabré. Après avoir grimpé une volée d'escaliers, il poussa une porte de sécurité et invita Sasuke à entrer. Une forte odeur emplit les narines de ce dernier; c'était un mélange entre du charbon, du moisi et du tabac froid… Le tout plus ou moins masqué par ce qui semblait être un désodorisant pour toilettes. L'étage était bas de plafond, les murs avaient perdu la quasi-totalité de leurs couleurs d'origine et le peu de fenêtres étaient obstruées par des bâches qui servaient à remplacer les vitres. Un bruit étouffé de batterie retentissait de derrière une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Désolé pour de bazard. s'excusa Naruto.

Il tira le brun en avant, enjambant ou contournant des choses aussi diverses qu'un matelas, des canettes de bière, un tas de magazines, des boîtes de pizza vides, du linge et autres…

-"Nagakishi"?

Sasuke venait de lire à haute voix le mot taggué sur la porte de derrière laquelle s'élevait un joyeux vacarme.

-Le nom de notre groupe. expliqua Naruto.

-Le début de chacun de vos prénoms je suppose?

-Ouaip'.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et poussa Sasuke à l'intérieur. Ses trois amis étaient affairés chacun de leur côté avec leurs instruments et ne remarquèrent pas leur arrivée. Le blond dut élever la voix pour qu'ils se rendent enfin compte de leur présence. La petite pièce fût soudain très silencieuse.

-Je vais remplir le poële, accordez vous en attendant! lança Naruto avant de refermer la porte.

L'Uchiwa se rendit soudain compte qu'il était seul face à trois quasi-inconnus et que la main du blond avait quitté la sienne. Le bassiste, le batteur et le pianiste le fixaient d'un regard appuyé et il se sentit très mal. Ce fût Shikamaru qui brisa le silence le premier.

-Bon, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça… T'as la gratte à Naruto là bas, je te l'ai accordé.

Sasuke n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de devoir jouer avec ces gens, mais il préférait ça aux regards inquisiteurs… Il eût cependant un temps d'arrêt en regardant dans le coin que lui avait indiqué le bassiste. Il y avait quatre guitares en tout: une slide, une 12 cordes, une folk et une électrique; toutes en parfait état, toutes d'excellents modèles. Il se demanda comment, vu sa précarité, le blond avait pu les acquérir. Il remarqua que l'électrique était déjà reliée à un ampli. Il en déduit que c'était avec celle là qu'il était censé jouer, passa la lanière de cuir au dessus de sa tête et la régla, le blond étant plus petit que lui d'une bonne tête. Puis il se tourna ver l'ampli et le regarda d'un air perdu… Aparament c'était Naruto lui-même qui l'avait fabriqué et il ne comprenait absolument rien aux différents potentiomètres.

Shikamaru le poussa doucement et lui demanda de gratter les cordes en continu afin qu'il puisse faire les réglages. Quand il eût terminé il lui donna les quatre accords de base et ils entamèrent tous une boucle afin de s'échauffer.

Quand Naruto fut de retour, les manches retroussées et les mains couvertes de suie, ils arrêtèrent.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne? demanda le blond tout en s'affairant à installer son micro.

-Il suit bien le rythme dans l'ensemble. répondit Kiba en rajustant une cymbale.

-Ouais, le reste aussi passe bien. asquiesça Gaara.

-T'avais jamais joué dans un groupe avant, j'me trompe? dit Shikamaru en s'adressant directement à Sasuke cette fois.

Le brun hocha la tête en silence et préféra se concentrer sur une des cordes qui c'était désaccordé.

-C'est bien ce que je me disait… essayes de nous écouter d'avantage et ça sera nickel.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, un tas de feuilles à la main, et lui expliqua en détail les plans de la chanson sur laquelle ils allaient travailler.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kiba donna le signal de départ et Shikamaru et Sasuke entamèrent ensembles une suite de notes lentes. Puis la voix de Naruto s'éleva dans la petite pièce, augmentée par l'ampli.

How long how long will I slide  
(_Combien de temps, combien de temps vais-je glisser)  
_Separate my side, I don't  
(_Détaché de chez moi, non)  
_I don't believe it's bad  
(_Je ne pense pas que ce soit mal)  
_Slit my throat, it's all I ever…  
(_Coupe ma gorge, c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais…)_

Kiba fit résonner un court instant ses cymbales. Les arpèges changèrent, devenant une sorte de bourdonnement régulier en toile de fond pour la voix du blond.

I heard your voice through a photograph  
(_J'ai entendu ta voix sur une photographie)  
_I thought it up it brought up the past  
(_C'était dur mais ça a ramené le passé)  
_Once you know you can never go back  
(_Tu sais que tu ne peux jamais faire machine arrière)  
_I've got to take it on the otherside_  
_(_Je dois le prendre de l'autre côté) _**(1)**

A la dernière phrase, la voix de Gaara vint s'ajouter afin d'appuyer les paroles d'avantage. Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux rivés sur sa partition, l'envie de regarder le blond se faisant à chaque instant plus forte. C'était surprenant la façon dont il faisait passer tant d'émotions dans sa voix… Le couplet et le pont suivants de déroulaient sur le même plan, puis ils arrêtèrent sur un signe de leur chanteur.

-C'est pas mal Sasuke, t'assimiles vite! le félicita Naruto en lui adressant un sourire.

Ils firent à nouveau une pause pendant laquelle le blond continua à expliquer les plans, prenant de temps en temps la guitare afin de lui montrer plus précisément ce qu'il attendait de lui. Le brun le regardait faire avec attention.

Au bout de trois heures, Sasuke ne sentait plus ses doigts. Ils n'avaient travaillés que cette chanson et mis à part le solo, il était parvenu à mémoriser parfaitement tout ce que Naruto lui avait enseigné. Les autres semblaient beaucoup moins sceptiques à son égard et il fût même surprit de voir Kiba l'attraper par l'épaule dans un geste amical.

-Dis donc, Naruto nous a dit que t'avais une super belle voix, tu veux pas chanter un p'tit truc?

-Heu…

-Ouais bonne idée! s'exclama Naruto en lui prenant la guitare des mains. Tu connais Zebra?

-Oui mais…

-Super! Aller, mets toi en place!

Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix aparament… Kiba donnait déjà le départ, immédiatement suivi par Shikamaru et Naruto. D'une voix tremblante il se mit à bafouiller les paroles:

I can be loud man, I can be silent_  
_(_Je pourrais être une grande gueule, je pourrais être silencieux)_  
I could be young man or I could be old_  
_(_Je pourrais être jeune, je pourrais être vieux)  
_I can be a gentleman, I can be violent_  
_(_Je pourrais être un gentleman, ou je pourrais être violent)  
_I could turn hot man or I can be cold_  
_(_Je pourrais être un chaud lapin ou je pourrais être coincé)  
_I could be just like the calm before the storm, both,_  
_(_Je pourrais être tel le calme avant la tempête, mec,)  
_Waiting for all hell yeah to break loose_  
_(_Attendant que l'enfer se lâche)  
_I could be innocent or I could be guilty_  
_(_Je pourrais être innocent ou je pourrais être coupable)  
_Doesn't mean that I man believe in no noose_  
_(_Ce qui ne signifie pas que je ne croirais pas à la fatalité)  
_So I'm singin'…_  
_(_Alors je chante…) _**(2)**

Et puis la chanson continuait… Les quatre autres dégageaient une telle joie à jouer ce morceau, se balançant en rythme et créant des variantes à chaque reprise, qu'il finit par se laisser emporter par la bonne humeur ambiante. Gaara et Naruto s'amusèrent un bon moment à créer un dialogue entre leurs deux instruments avant de laisser la place à Kiba qui s'emporta dans un délire rythmique. Sasuke les regardait jouer ébahi. C'était comme si les quatre musiciens n'étaient en réalité qu'un seul et même organisme vibrant en cœur. Il jalousa cette complicité que partageait ses amis avec Naruto … Il se sentait de trop et cela l'énervait. Et puis le break prit fin et il entama le dernier couplet, bientôt rejoint par les autres. Le morceau se finit d'un seul coup, laissant place au bourdonnement de ses oreilles après tant de bruit.

-Pfffiou ça fait du bien! s'exclama Kiba en s'épongeant le front avec un chiffon crasseux.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir. dit Gaara en débranchant son clavier.

Les autres approuvèrent et s'affairèrent chacun de leur côté au rangement de leurs instruments. Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto qui était en train de débrancher son ampli.

-Elles sont toutes à toi? demanda timidement Sasuke.

Après l'avoir vu jouer et chanter, le blond l'impressionnait. Il était tellement empli de talent, je lumière, de joie de vivre… Et lui se sentait par contraste tellement insignifiant.

-Ouais! Mais y'a que la 12 cordes que j'ai acheté. La slide c'est moi qui l'ai faite et les deux autres je les ai empruntés à vie. répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

Il leva la main gauche et caressa les cordes de la folk doucement. Sasuke ne voulait pas paraître insignifiant aux grands yeux bleus qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il lui attrapa le bras.

-Aïe, qu'est-ce que tu fait? protesta Naruto.

-T'aurait pas du jouer, ça s'est remit à saigner.

Naruto constata qu'effectivement de sa plaie coulait un filet de sang et il fit la moue. Il laissa le brun s'occuper de lui, Sasuke était tellement attentif derrière son allure froide et distante… De voir le brun ainsi penché sur son bas, concentré par les soins qu'il lui prodiguait, il eût un sourire. Puis il remarqua le silence qui régnait tout à coup dans la pièce. Ses trois amis les regardaient d'un air amusé. Quand ils virent qu'ils s'étaient fait griller, ils reprirent leurs activités, mais Naruto pût entendre distinctement un "pari tenu"… Ils commençaient à l'agacer avec leurs sous-entendus.

**o°o°o°o**

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq assis à une table dans un petit restaurant de quartier. Kiba, avec son culot habituel, avait "proposé" à Sasuke de leur payer un bol de râmens, que ce dernier avait accepté sans protestation aucune. Naruto observait à présent avec amusement le pauvre Uchiwa coincé entre leur batteur plus que bruyant et un Shikamaru tout affairé à remplir des portées de notes. Le brun se bornait à fixer un détail insignifiant de la table, à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'air. Le blond attrapa son paquet, se sortis une cigarette et le passa à Sasuke qui s'en prit une à son tour. Naruto alluma sa clope avant de tendre la flamme au brun qui fit de même.

-Pour l'instant c'est encore moi qui gagne. dit alors Gaara en lançant un sourire moqueur à Kiba.

-Attends, attends, tu verras que j'ai raison! s'exclama ce dernier.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez tout les deux? demanda Naruto.

Shikamaru, Gaara et Kiba échangèrent un regard de connivence avant de répondre en cœur un "rien" bien trop enjoué pour être innocent. L'arrivée de leurs commandes coupa court à la discution et ils se jetèrent tous avidement sur leurs bols. Tous sauf…

-Sasuke, tu devrait manger, sinon tes nouilles vont ramollir. conseilla Naruto.

Le brun hocha les épaules et attrapa ses baguettes sans grande conviction.

-Au fait, mercredi j'amènerait Hinata à la répet'. déclara Kiba, la bouche pleine.

-Tu fait chier Kiba, les répet' c'est pas pour draguer. soupira Gaara.

-Ouais mais si elle me voit jouer elle vas définitivement tomber amoureuse, c'est certain!

-Les filles en général elles tombent amoureuses de Naruto quand elles nous entendent jouer. remarqua Shikamaru qui fixait Sasuke qui lui fixait ses râmens.

-Ben Naruto est déjà pris alors je vois pas le problème.

-Attends pourquoi tu… mais le blond ne finit pas sa phrase.

Sasuke avait avalé ses nouilles de travers et semblait sur le point de s'étouffer. Il fallut l'intervention de Shikamaru qui lui donna de violentes claques dans le dos pour qu'il cesse enfin de tousser. Il remarqua que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui et l'interrogeaient du regard.

-Ca va Sasuke? s'inquiéta Naruto.

-Pardon… s'excusa t-il avant de retourner à son bol.

Le reste du repas se passa à discuter de choses et d'autres. Sasuke n'écoutait plus la conversation que d'une oreille distraite, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

**o°o°o°o**

Il était bien plus de minuit quand ils se séparèrent. Une fois de plus Naruto insista pour raccompagner Sasuke et c'est côte à côte qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble cossu où vivait l'Uchiwa. Le moment était venu de se dire au revoir.

-Bon… marmonna le brun, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

-Ben on se voit après demain alors?

-Pourquoi pas demain?

-J'ai un boulot demain soir…

-Ah…

Nouveau silence gêné, qu'ils rompirent en même temps.

-C'était vraiment bien ce soir…

-Je savais pas que tu chantais aussi…

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Naruto eût un petit sourire. Sasuke rougit et baissa les yeux. Plus il découvrait le brun et plus il s'attachait à lui… Gentil, attentionné, bon musicien, il avait aussi une voix profonde et agréable à entendre; dommage qu'il ne parle pas plus souvent… En sachant parfaitement qu'il allait le regretter plus tard, Naruto se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Depuis le coin de la rue il lança un "bonne nuit!" et disparut définitivement.

**o°o°o°o**

Quand il rentra "chez lui", toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et l'on pouvait distinctement entendre les ronflements de Shikamaru s'élever du fond de la pièce. Sur la pointe des pieds il se dirigea vers son matelas, se déshabilla en silence et le glissa dans sa couverture sentant le moisi.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Simplement parce qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il en avait envie sans se l'avouer. Pourtant il n'aimait pas les garçons… Dans la pénombre il pouvait distinguer Gaara qui dépassait de son sac de couchage jusqu'à la ceinture. Il se força à observer le torse maigre et finement musclé de son ami. Objectivement, le roux était assez beau. La preuve en était que pas mal de filles lui couraient après. Si il avait été homo il aurait certainement éprouvé de l'attirance pour lui. Au lieu de ça il frissonna en se disant qu'il allait choper froid à dormir le ventre à l'air cet abruti. Il ferma ses grands yeux bleus et le visage de Sasuke s'imposa à son esprit… "_Ton Sasuke_"… Ses amis l'avaient sentis venir. Ils le connaissait mieux que lui-même, ç'en était déconcertant. Avec les filles il était du genre extraverti; quand une d'elles lui plaisait il ne tardait pas à le lui faire comprendre. Mais là c'était différent. C'était bizarre… Et puis le brun était quelqu'un de bien comme il faut: il allait au lycée, avait un appartement, des vêtements neufs, de quoi manger tous les soirs, certainement des amis et une petite copine. Il ne devait pas s'immicer dans sa vie, il ne ferait que la gâcher; lui qui n'était qu'un orphelin, un fugueur, un petit délinquant et par-dessus tout un SDF… Sa décision était prise: après le concert de samedi soir il laisserait Sasuke en paix.

**o°o°o°o**

Le brun entra dans son grand appartement vide sans même prendre la peine de se déchausser. Il jeta ses affaires pêle mêle dans un coin de sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau. Ca avait été tellement rapide qu'à peine s'était-il rendu compte de ce qui lui arrivait, Naruto était déjà loin. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres avant de se perdre dans sa poche pour en ressortir son brouillon.

I swam across_  
_(_J'ai nagé a travers)  
_I jumped across for you_  
_(_J'ai sauté a travers pour toi)  
_Oh what a thing to do_  
_(_Que c'était bien de le faire)  
_'Cos you were all yellow_  
_(_Car tu étais toute jaune)_

I drew a line_  
_(_J'ai tiré un trait)  
_I drew a line for you_  
_(_J'ai tiré un trait pour toi)  
_Oh what a thing to do_  
_(_Que c'était bien de le faire)_  
And it was all yellow_  
_(_Et ici tout était jaune)  
_

Depuis ses 13 ans sa vie avait été grise. D'un gris poisseux tirant sur le noir… Il se rendait pleinement compte à présent que cette chanson, c'était pour Naruto qu'il l'écrivait. Le blond avait coloré son univers terne et froid en jaune; la couleur du soleil, de la chaleur… la couleur de ses cheveux. Et il l'aimait beaucoup cette couleur.

**

* * *

(1): **"Otherside" des Red Hot Chili Peppers, de l'album _Californiacation._

**(2):** "Zebra" de John Butler Trio, de l'album _Sunrise over the sea_

* * *

Voilà, les modif' terminés… J'ai pas mal changé la fin, mais c'était nécessaire (me tuez pas )… En fait, la première version je l'ai pas mal bâclée parce qu'il était 5h du mat et qu'il me tardait de la mettre en ligne … gomen gomen gomen!!! J'annonce qu'il y aura en tout 8 chapitres, donc encore trois avant que la fic soit finie! 

Une petite réponse collective à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçus et même que tout ce que vous y avait marqués ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur… (snif):

Pour les chapitres trop courts, faut s'en prendre à mon esprit minimaliste XD… Nan sérieusement les chapitres sont toujours trop courts j'espère que celui là aura une longueur respectable. Les fautes d'orthographe, c'est parce que j'ai la flemme de lancer la correction XD… M'enfin je fais ce que je peux Ayé le "bizou" est arrivé, c'était court mais bon, il reste encore 3 chapitres ne vous inquiétez pas (et pitite parenthèse… NON SENSEI JE NE FERAIT PAS DE LEMON) Ceci **n'est pas une death fic** je vous rassure!!! (même si à la toute base elle devait l'être) et pour Ishimaru Tsukiyo (eeeeeet oui encore toi XD) j'ai essayé de pas détailler au point de mettre les tablatures des chansons (quoique, j'ai supprimé une loooooongue descriptions des guitares de Naruto parce que je joue comme une merde de la gratte mais ça m'empêche pas de phantasmer XD)

Et une pite dédicace spéciale à Ishimaru Tsukiyo, parce que si t'était pas là pour critiquer un peu, ben j'aurait jamais eu le courage de relire ce chapitre et de le modifier


	6. Le concert

**Titre:** Yellow.

**Autatrice:** Akai-Ketsueki, anciennement RastaMilie

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, les chansons non plus… Je ne suis qu'une ratée qui n'a aucune inspiration…

**Note:** Encore et toujours SasuNaru, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui "gagne"!!! Cette fois je vais essayer de faire un truc sérieux.

**Note-bis: **Cette fic est une sorte d'expérimentation, alors soyez indulgents!

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes, les réfractaires à la song-fic et autres allergiques au pop/rock/métal, demi-tour! Pour ceux qui restent, j'espère que ce machin vous plaira!

LE CHAPITRE 5 AVEC MODIF' EN LIGNEUUUUUU

* * *

_L_**E** c**O**_n_c**E**rt

Des voix s'élevaient de l'autre côté de la porte… Beaucoup de voix… Beaucoup trop. Sasuke sentis une peur panique le prendre à la gorge et l'engourdir tout entier. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en était pas capable. Pourquoi avait-il accepté, pourquoi? Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

-Ca vas aller?

Bien sûr que ça n'irait pas! Lire un texte à hautre voix en classe c'était une chose, mais jouer de la guitare et chanter devant des centaines de personnes en était une autre. Il allait faire des fausses notes, tout le monde le verrait et se moquerait de lui… Et Naruto qui était distant avec lui depuis mercredi… Pourquoi? Il se retourna et regarda Gaara droit dans les yeux. Le roux lui donna une tape affective dans le dos.

-T'inquiètes, on est tous comme ça. Ca passera une fois qu'on aura commencé à jouer.

-J'en doutes…

-Tu vas pas nous laisser tomber hein? On compte tous sur toi tu sais?

Oui il savait… Il ne devait pas les décevoir, surtout Naruto… Ils l'avaient fait répetter si dur chaque soir… Kiba passa devant eux, le visage fermé en crispant ses doigts sur ses baguettes. Bientôt la batterie de fît entendre, suivit des acclamations de la foule. Shikamaru passa la porte à son tour en commença à jouer sa ligne. C'était son tour, il devait y aller… Ses jambes ne répondaient plus et il était soudain pris de tremblements. Il jeta un regard paniqué au blond qui était assi dans un coin des loges et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Gaara lui mit sa guitare entre les mains et le poussa sur la scène.

De la lumière, une marée de têtes et de bras qui s'étalait devant lui, la gorge sèche… Avec des geste hésitants il passa la lanière de la guitare par-dessus sa tête et s'avança de quelques pas, devant le micro qui lui était assigné. Kiba et Shikamaru hochèrent la tête pour l'encourager… Il ferma les yeux un instant, s'imaginant qu'il était dans la minuscule salle de répet' délabrée, seul avec les quatre autres. Seulement eux cinq… Tous les autres n'existaient pas… Le premier mocreau ne nécéssitait pas que la guitare aparaisse tout de suite. Gaara arriva et entama la mélodie de base de la chanson, puis il entendis la voix de Naruto s'élever.

It starts with…  
_(Ca commence avec…)_

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Le blond était parvenu à le convaincre de chanter cette chanson en duo avec lui la veille. Toute appréhension avait étée chassée par Naruto en seulement trois mots et c'est d'une voix assurée qu'il prit le micro…

One thing/I don't know why  
(_Une chose/Je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
(_Cela ne compte même pas quelque soit les efforts que tu fais)_

Keep that in mind/designed this rhyme  
(_Garde ça à l'esprit/J'ai fait cette rime)_

To explain in due time  
_(Pour expliquer en temps voulu)_

Des voix s'étaient élevés lorsqu'il avait commençé à chanter et une étrange chaleur c'était répandue dans son ventre. Agréable… Pour une fois il n'était pas transparent aux yeux des autres. Il avait cessé d'être insignifiant, du moins pour quelques heures. La voix de Naruto vint le rejoindre un instant.

Watch you go…  
(_Te regarder partir)_

I keep everything inside and even thought I tried  
(_J'ai tout gardé en moi et bien que j'ai essayé)_

It all fell apart  
(_Tout s'écroula)_

What it meant to me  
(_Ce qui signifia pour moi)_

Will eventually be a Memory of a time when  
(_Sera peut-être un souvenir du temps quand)_

Sasuke plaqua les accords du refrain et le son saturé de sa guitare résonna dans toute la salle. Des vagues parcoururent l'océan humain qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds, Naruto cracha les paroles dans son micro…

I tried so hard and got so far  
(_J'ai tellement essayé et aies été si loin)_

But in the end it doesn't even matter  
(_Mais au final ça ne compte même pas)_

I had to fall to lose it all  
(_Je devais tomber et tout perdre)_

But in the end it doesn't even matter  
(_Mais au final ça ne compte même pas)_**(1)**

Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba et Naruto dégageaient une énergie sans précédent sur scène, ne faisant plus qu'un avec leur musique et avec la foule. En nage, l'Inuzuka c'était débarassé depuis longtemps de son t-shirt et frappait comme un fou sur sa batterie. Entre chaque chanson le blond prenait le temps de plaisanter avec le public, expliquant parfois quelques significations de la chanson suivante, faisant des commentaires sur les objets qu'ils lançaient sur la scène… Pour la plupart des rouleaux de papier toilette mais Sasuke se demandait bien pourquoi. Alors que Naruto recevait un énième rouleau, Sasuke laissa errer son regard sur l'assistance et croisa deux yeux sombres derrière des lunettes rondes. Son sang se glaça: c'était Kabuto, l'assistant de son tuteur. Le jeune homme rajusta ses lunettes et lui fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon avant de disparaître dans la foule. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était certainement pas lui… Il avait du le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre… Il se répettait ça mais au fond de lui il savait pertinament que c'était bien Kabuto qu'il avait vu…

-Bon les gens, cette chanson sera la dernière!

Des hurlements de protestation retentirent. Sasuke secoua la tête, il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Pour le moment il avait un concert à terminer, et cette chanson était assez technique, il devait rester concentré… Naruto lui fit signe de commencer et il se pencha sur sa guitare. Deux suites d'arpèges, puis les autres le rejoignirent. C'était un morceau très sombre et le blond entama les paroles d'une voix grave.

She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
(_Elle me regarde comme un poisson quand je suis faible)_

I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
(_J'ai été enfermé dans ta boîte en forme de coeur pendant des semaines)_

I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
(_J'ai été hypnotisé dans ton piège magnétique de goudron)_

I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back  
(_Pourvu que je puisse manger ton cancer quand tu deviendras noire)_

La guitare se durcit, les cymbales résonèrent, Naruto se mit à hurler d'une voix erraillée le refrain.

Hey! Wait!  
(_He! Attends!)  
_I've got a new complaint  
(_J'ai une nouvelle plainte)  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
(_Pour toujours en dette envers ton avis sans prix)_**(2)**

Le solo, tout en distortions… Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les solos. Celui là fût légèrement plus acceptable que les autres, mais il préféra ne pas le faire durer… Enfin tout fût terminé et il fût le premier à se ruer vers les loges, bientôt rejoint par Shikamaru, Gaara et Kiba qui étaient tous trois en nage. Naruto arriva finalement, le visage rayonnant.

-Waw, vraiment génial ce concert! s'exclama t-il. D'après vous il y avait combien de personnes ce soir?

-Quatre cent d'après le gérant. marmonna Kiba avant de boire une longue gorgée d'eau à la bouteille.

-Alors 1,35 multiplié par 400 ça fait… tenta de calculer le blond.

-540, divisé par cinq ça nous fait 108 $ chacun.

-Bonne soirée! conclut Naruto.

-Pourquoi par 5? demanda Sasuke.

-Ben 5 musiciens, 5 parts. expliqua Kiba en enfilant un autre t-shirt.

-Je veux pas d'argent. marmonna le brun.

Il partis ranger la guitare dans son étui sans rien ajouter.

-Donc ça nous fait 135 $ chacun. dit Shikamaru.

-Non mais attends c'est pas juste! Sasuke a joué comme nous, il a droit à sa part! protesta Naruto.

-Laisse tomber. coupa le brun d'une voix sèche.

Sasuke en voulait à Naruto de la distance qui c'était installée entre eux deux ces 4 derniers jours; le fait que le blond ne s'adressait plus directement à lui en particulier avait tendance à le faire sortir de ses gonds bien qu'il n'en laisse rien parraître. Il vit deux yeux bleus le regarder d'un air triste un instant avant de se détourner.

A ce moment là un homme ouvrit la porte et les regarda d'un air embarassé.

-Heu… Naruto? Il y a des messieurs qui voudraient te parler et… et ils t'attendent dehors, par l'entrée secondaire…

Naruto asquieça et le suivit sans rien dire. Sasuke avait l'esprit fixé sur le fait que Kabuto l'avait vu en train de jouer sur la scène d'un club minable, dans un quartier minable et dans des fringues minables, et qu'il était certainement parti directement chez son tuteur pour tout lui raconter… Et son tuteur n'allait certainement pas être ravi d'apprendre que son précieux pupille jouait du rock au lieu de réviser ses théorèmes… Il aida les autres à emballer le matériel et passa par l'entrée secondaire pour se retrouver dans la rue. Il n'avait même pas envie de revoir Naruto avant de partir… Il sortis son tabac, se roula une cigarette et l'alluma. Conaissant Mr. Orochimaru, cette incartade n'allait pas être effacée par une simple brimade; il devait s'attendre au pire… Il commença à marcher. La rue était mal éclairée et il ne vit pas tout de suite sur quoi il venait de trébucher, mais il ne pût étouffer un hoquet de surprise en reconaissant la masse de cheveux blonds qui émergait d'un tas de poubelles éventrées.

-Naruto? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Le blond ne réagit pas. Sasuke l'extirpa des ordures. Il avait plusieurs ématomes sur les bras et le torse, son t-shirt était en lambeaux, une entaille au front et sa plaie au bras s'était une fois de plus réouverte. Apparament il venait d'être passé à tabac. Avant de perdre complètement conaissance, il eût le temps d'articuler "pas l'hôpital"… Sasuke le pris dans ses bras et s'empressa de le ramener chez lui.

**o°o°o°o**

Des mains chaudes contre sa peau, la douleur, mais moins forte qu'avant, un coussin moelleux sous sa tête, des couvertures, mais elles ne sentaient pas le moisi celles là… Il ouvrit les paupières et les refema aussitôt: la lumière lui vrillait le cerveau.

-Enfin réveillé?

Sasuke… Il était chez Sasuke; dans sa chambre, dans son lit, et le brun soignait ses blessures. Une sensation de sécurité l'envahit et il esquissa un sourire.

-Lumière… Mal à la tête… bafouilla t-il.

Un petit "clik" se fit entendre, puis à nouveau la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés, et ses doigts plus timides recommençèrent à masser ses bleus. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux à nouveau de peur que tout ça ne soit pas vraiment réel.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Les proprios d'origine de ma gratte. Ils étaient pas contents mais bon, au moins ils me l'ont laissé. Merçi de pas m'avoir ammené à l'hosto.

-C'est rien, j'aime bien te soigner.

Sasuke rougit suite à sa remarque et préféra garder le silence. Naruto sourit d'avantage, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Si ta copine te voyait elle serait jalouse. le taquina t-il.

-Pareil pour la tienne. répondit le brun d'un ton de reproche.

-Sasuke… J'ai pas de copine, Kiba plaisantait la dernière fois.

-Moi non plus j'en ai pas.

Le silence à nouveau. Les mains de Sasuke quitètent sa peau. Il l'entendis s'affairer quelques instants, puis une douleur aïgue lui lacéra le front et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler.

-Abruti, maintenant ça fait un truc en plus à soigner! le gronda le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai au front?

-L'arcade sourcilière fêlée.

-Ah… Tant pis, fini la gueule d'ange qui faisait craquer les filles. ironisa t-il.

-T'auras le sourcil coupé en deux, dramatise pas non plus.

-Je reprenait juste les mots du bourrin qui m'a fait ça.

-…

-Sasuke?

-Quoi?

Naruto se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Sasuke avait éteint la lumière mais il pouvait distinguer son visage fin penché sur lui, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

-Pourquoi tu fait tout ça pour moi?

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Je sais pas. finit-il par dire.

-Menteur.

Sasuke préféra l'ignorer, mais Naruto insista tant et si bien qu'il finit par lui jeter le brouillon de sa chanson d'un geste exaspéré avant de disparaître de la chambre. Le blond fixa un bon moment l'embrasure de la porte derrière laquelle il avait disparut de sa vue, se demandant pourquoi Sasuke venait d'avoir cette réaction… Il se décida finalement à lire le bout de papier qu'il lui avait laissé…

Look at the stars  
(_Regarde les étoiles)  
_Look how they shine for you  
(_Regarde comme elles brillent pour toi)  
_And everything you do  
(_Et tout ce que tu fais)  
_Yeah, they were all yellow  
(_Oui, elles étaient toutes jaunes)  
_  
I came along  
(_Je suis venu)  
_I wrote a song for you  
(_J'ai écris une chanson pour toi)  
_And all the things you do  
(_Et toutes les choses que tu fais)  
_And it was called yellow  
(_Et elle s'appelait « jaune »)  
_  
So then I took my turn  
(_Alors j'ai ensuite pris mon tour)  
_Oh what a thing to have done  
(_Oh que j'ai bien fait)  
_And it was all yellow  
(_C'était tout jaune)  
_  
Your skin  
(_Ta peau)  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones  
(_Oh oui ta peau et tes os)  
_Turn into something beautiful  
(_Se transforment en quelque chose de si_ _beau)  
_D'you know?  
(_Est-ce que tu sais?)_

You know I love you so  
(_Tu sais je t'aime tellement)  
_You know I love you so  
(_Tu sais je t'aime tellement)  
_  
I swam across  
(_J'ai nagé a travers)  
_I jumped across for you  
(_J'ai sauté a travers pour toi)  
_Oh what a thing to do  
(_Que c'était bien de le faire)  
_'Cos you were all yellow  
(_Car tu étais tout jaune)  
_  
I drew a line  
(_J'ai tiré un trait)  
_I drew a line for you  
(_J'ai tiré un trait pour toi)  
_Oh what a thing to do  
(_Que c'était bien de le faire)  
_And it was all yellow  
(_Et ici tout était jaune)  
_  
And your skin  
(_Et ta peau)  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones  
(_Oh oui ta peau et tes os)  
_Turn into something beautiful  
(_Se transforment en quelque chose de si_ _beau)  
_D'you know?  
(_Et tu sais?)  
_For you I'd bleed myself dry  
(_Je me saignerais a blanc pour toi)  
_For you I'd bleed myself dry  
(_e me saignerais a blanc pour toi)_

It's true  
(_C'est vrai)_

You know I love you so  
(_Tu sais je t'aime tellement)  
_You know I love you so  
(_Tu sais je t'aime tellement)_

It's true  
(_C'est vrai)_ **(3)**

Naruto dut relire trois fois la chanson pour se persuader qu'elle lui était bien adressée. Sasuke l'aimait. Ca paraissait surréaliste… Enfin… Il avait bien remarqué que le brun avait un faible pour lui, mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit au point de l'aimer… Il s'en souvenait bien de cette chanson; il en avait lu le premier couplet la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Mais ce jour là il était à des années lumières de se douter que çela lui fût adressé. Il se leva tant bien que mal et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Sasuke était devant son évier, occupé à laver des casseroles sales, et les jetant sur l'égouttoir avec des gestes nerveux. Le blond l'observait, appuyé contre la porte ouverte. Il finit par prendre la parole.

-Sasuke?

L'interpellé se figea.

-Quoi?

-En général après une déclaration comme celle là, on vas pas faire la vaiselle tu sais…

-Et tu voudrait que je fasse quoi?

-Ben je sais pas moi… m'embrasser ça serait déjà un début.

-Je sais pas embrasser.

Sur le coup, Naruto faillit s'étouffer.

-QUOI? Mais… C'est pas possible! T'as jamais embrassé personne?

-Ben… non… et toi?

-Oui, des tas! répondit le blond comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Le brun se rembrunit.

-Pardon…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

-Je suis insignifiant.

Sasuke allait fuir à nouveau, mais Naruto l'intercepta en chemin, attrapa sa nuque et pris possession de ses lèvres pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Alors que le premier qu'il avait offert à l'Uchiwa était chaste et léger, celui là devint vite passionné et brûlant. Le blond avait de toute façon jeté aux orties ses résolutions de sortir de la vie du brun dès les premières lignes de sa chanson… Après tout, n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur lui aussi? Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment qui faire, c'était tellement nouveau pour lui… Son cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine, les mains de Naruto qui s'étaient posées sur ses côtes, ses lèvres sucrées… Suivant son instinct, il perdit ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et approfondit le baiser.

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, Naruto s'approcha de son oreille et murmura:

-Sasuke, je crois que je suis amoureux…

L'Uchiwa n'osait rien dire, de peur de tout gâcher. Le blond l'embrassa encore en s'appuyant de plus ne plus sur lui. Il était blessé et épuisé, il ne tenait déjà plus debout. Sasuke le porta jusqu'à son lit où il l'étendis doucement.

Le blond lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à s'allonger lui aussi, et se blottis entre ses bras. Sasuke ramena la couverture sur eux deux et passa un bras autour de la taille de Naruto. Ce dernier avait calé sa tête au creux de son épaule et déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres pâles avant de fermer les yeux.

Le blond sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée; la cage thoracique s'élevant et s'abaissant en un rythme régulier. Sasuke le regarda dormir, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres. Il caressa doucement son visage angélique pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve mais non, il était bien réel… Il ne c'était jamais senti aussi heureux de sa vie; même à l'époque où il vivait avec ses parents et toute sa famille et était un petit garçon entouré et gâté. De toute façon il n'était plus un petit garçon… Il avait son bonheur blotti contre lui, sa main dorée serrant la sienne, son souffle chaud lui caressant le cou, et il se sentait plus grand que jamais. Plus que pendant le concert alors que des centaines de personnes l'acclamaient, plus que quand ils c'étaient retrouvés sur le haut de la tour tout les deux, plus que lorse que son père avait mis sa grande main sur sa tête en lui disant qu'il était fier de lui…

Il finit par fermer les yeux à son tour, goûtant pleinement au sommeil le plus doux qu'il ait eu.

**

* * *

(1):** "In the end" de Linkin Park, de l'album _Hybrid theroy_. 

**(2):** "Heart-shaped box" de Nirvana, de l'album _In utero_

**(3):** "Yellow" de Coldplay, de l'album _Parachutes_

* * *

Kyaaaaa et voilà un gros paté de shamallow tout déligounant d'amour!!! (_c'est beau mais c'est insupportable… c'est un pudding bien louuuurd, de mots doux à chaque phraseuuuu… Elle est belle ta quiche… _haem pardon je m'emporte…) Sensei je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, j'aurait pu faire un lemon là. Mains NON!!! (même si l'idée m'a démangée plus d'une fois je dois l'avouer)… BREF, je suis une dobe pour les lemons et puis de toute façon le sujet n'est pas là… on est Lundi soir, il est 5h et demie du matin et dans une heure et demie je dois me lever pour aller en cours --' la bonne nouvelle c'est que du coup et contrairement à ce que j'avais annonçé, le chapitre 5 revu et corrigé et le chapitre 6 sont en ligne en avance… la mauvaise c'est que demain je vais être plus que naze et que ma prof vas me tuer… Bref, j'hespère que ce truk là vous a plu, et l'avant dernier chapitre en ligne si possible avant la fin de la semaine mais je promets rien, je vais faire en fonction du boulot et des heures de sommeil à rattraper XD 

En tout cas c'est un long chapitre mais j'en suis moyennement satisfaite mais bon… Netissi, c'est ta faute tout ça!!! quand t'es pas là pour me relire je fait que de la mr...

Bon et ben voilà, je vais maintenant aller réviser mes cours de tourisme et puis après... DODO!!! et puis dans ta prochaine review sensei, dit moi à qu'elle heure tu te connecte que je m'arrange pour etre là aussi...


	7. dispute

**Titre:** Yellow.

**Autatrice:** Akai-Ketsueki, anciennement RastaMilie

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, les chansons non plus… Je ne suis qu'une ratée qui n'a aucune inspiration…

**Note:** Encore et toujours SasuNaru, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui "gagne"!!! Cette fois je vais essayer de faire un truc sérieux.

**Note-bis: **Cette fic est une sorte d'expérimentation, alors soyez indulgents!

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes, les réfractaires à la song-fic et autres allergiques au pop/rock/métal, demi-tour! Pour ceux qui restent, j'espère que ce machin vous plaira!

chapitre trèèès narratif et réécrit une bonne dizaine de fois... pourvu que ça passe XD

Vraiment désolé pour le retaaaaard!!! Des excuses valables? Heu… GROS blocage au niveau de l'écriture, du boulot dans tous les sens (ben ouais, en formation pro on est pas payés pour faire du SasuNaru à mon grand dam'), et ce week-end ben… Bopapa m'a donné mes premiers cours de percus (commen j'étais trop contenteuuuuu XD) donc pas vraiment le temps… Oui je sais quand on veux on peux mais là, à moins de prendre sur le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il me reste c'était pas trop faisable -…-' DONC en contrepartie, il est assez long comparé à d'habitude ce chapitre là.

* * *

_Dispute_

Le _la_ universel retentis à son oreille… une fois… deux fois… quelqu'un décrocha le combiné et une voix on ne peux plus glaciale répondit.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'appeler à cette heure-ci Kabuto.

-Mr Orochimaru, il y a du nouveau.

-Je t'écoutes.

-Après le concert il a ramené un jeune homme blond chez lui.

-Ils avaient l'air proches?

-Oui.

-Je veux que tu te renseignes sur le blond.

-Bien monsieur.

**o°o°o°o**

Les rayons matinaux s'insinuairent à travers les grandes vitres du 16ème étage de l'immeuble résidentiel et éclairèrent deux corps endormis dans un grand lit. Un petit blond à la peau hâlée et couverte d'hématomes, et un grand brun au teint pâle et à la tenue soignée. On ne pouvait trouver plus dépareillés que ces deux là et pourtant…

Sasuke émergea lentement, ouvrit ses yeux charbons et posa son regard sur le visage rond et serein de son soleil. Naruto dormait encore, ses bras maigres enroulés autour de sa taille. Le brun posa une main hésitante sur les côtes saillantes et caressa doucement la peau chaude qui s'étalait sous ses doigts. Il bougea, reserra son étreinte et continua à dormir paisiblement.

Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche. Pas de cours, pas de répétitions, pas de révisions, pas de courses à faire: rien. Rien mis à part le blond lové contre lui, les yeux clos et un léger sourire angélique accroché aux lèvres. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant la chaude respiration dans son cou était la preuve que tout cela était réel. Avant, Sasuke pensait que tout était moche: La vie en particulier et la sienne en général. Maintenant, alors qu'il redessinait les muscles saillants de Naruto de ses doigts maladroits, qu'il sentais ses petits pieds contre les siens, ses bras autour de lui, il se dit que son existence était la plus belle du monde.

Sous les caresses lentes dont il faisait l'objet, le blond ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et observa en silence son… ami? Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas vu qu'il c'était réveillé et continuait de parcourir son dos avec une infinie douceur. Hier soir il lui avait avoué à demi-mots ses senthiments: "je crois que je suis amoureux"… C'était pas une déclaration ça! Mais en même temps il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre… Naruto avait pensé être amoureux une seule fois dans sa vie. D'une fille. Belle, drôle, intelligente. Enfin, intelligente comparé aux autres gamines de 15 ans. Il l'avait rencontrée peu de temps après être arrivé dans cette ville. Il avait joué seul avec sa guitare à l'Usine et elle lui avait offert un verre ensuite. Ils avaient couchés ensembles le soir même, en silence pour ne pas réveiller ses parents qui dormaient juste à côté. Dans cette chambre aussi propre et soignée que ne l'était sa propriétaire, il avait perdu le peu d'enfance qu'il lui restait… Elle s'appelait Yukie; une fi-fille à son papa, gâte et capricieuse qui avait joué au "je t'aime moi non plus" avec lui pendant plus d'un an avant de le jeter définitivement. Complètement paumé à cette époque, Naruto c'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette relation, s'accrochant à elle comme un naufragé du titanic se serait accroché à un ultime canot de sauvetage. Il l'avait laissée faire, avait cédé à tous ses caprices, et finalement au lieu de l'aider à respirer elle n'avait fait que le noyer d'avantage.

Trop bon trop con comme on dit. Le blond avait alors sombré sans la déprime la plus totale et avait commençé à déconner plein pot; drogues, alcool et compagnie. Il avait même revendu sa guitare un soir pour pouvoir s'acheter sa dose. Sa Takamine. C'était son ancien dealeur qui l'avait racheté et six mois plus tard Naruto c'était infiltré chez lui pour la reprendre… Si à cette époque il n'avait pas eu Shikamaru, Gaara et Kiba, il aurait véritablement tourné junkie. Au lieu de ça, ses trois amis l'avait forcé à se remettre à la musique et avaient endurés ses cris de souffrance lors de son sevrage à l'héro…

Avec eux, c'était la théorie des dominos mais à l'envers: au lieu de se faire tomber, ils s'aidaient à se relever. Ils étaient tous les quatre issu d'univers radicalement différents, et c'étaient tous rencontrés par hasard il y a de ça 3 ans, dans les rues pourries de cette mégalopole, chacun avec leur misérable bagage et leurs vieux instruments. La musique: c'était ce qui leur avait permis de se reconnaître, de se parler et de s'apprécier. A l'époque Gaara ne parlait pas un mot de leur langue, mais çela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de se faire comprendre au même titre que les autres.

Les mains de Sasuke avaient prises de l'assurance et ses doigts fins qui faisaient des allers-retours le long de sa colone vertébrale le fît frissoner. Des yeux couleur charbon rencontrèrent les siens et il le vit rougir avant de s'écarter. L'uchiwa était gêné.

-B… Bonjour. bredouilla t-il en tripotant un pli du drap pour se redonner contenance.

-Salut! s'exclama Naruto dans un grand sourire. Bien dormi?

-Oui, et… toi?

-Nickel!

Sasuke s'extirpa des couvertures et se leva dans le but de quitter la chambre, mais une paire de mains le tira en arrière et il se retrouva plaqué au matelas, un blond assi à califourchon sur lui. Blond qui se pencha et posa les lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes en un long baiser.

-En quel honneur? souffla t-il quand l'étreinte fût finie.

Naruto eût un petit sourire et, tout en jouant avec une des ses mèches d'un noir de jais, répondit d'un air distrait:

-Pour rien, j'en avais envie…Tu sais, il y a pas besoin de raisons pour embrasser.

Le brun regarda le torse nu du blond et posa ses doigts sur de vieilles cicatrices qui barraient sa peau dorée en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu t'es fait ça comment?

-Oh c'est rien… Une longue histoire et puis je suis pas très bon pour raconter. éluda t-il.

De toute évidence Naruto n'avanitpas envie d'en parler et le brun n'insista pas.

-Alors y'a vraiment pas besoin de raisons pour embrasser?

-Ben puisque je te le dimbrlffff…

Sa phrase fût étouffée par Sasuke qui l'avait attiré à lui d'une pression sur la nuque. Ils restèrent quleques temps ainsi, à s'échanger des petits bouts de tendresse. En bas, dans la rue, la ville c'était réveillée; avec son lot habituel de passants pressés, de taxis et de boutiques ouvertes même le dimanche. Mais eux n'en avaient rien à faire: ils étaient enfermés dans leur petite bulle de douce chaleur, loin, très loin du reste du monde…

**o°o°o°o**

-Salut les gars!

"Les gars" en question, c'était Shikamaru et Gaara qui étaient tout les deux attablés dans leur cuisine devant une pizza froide. Le roux l'invita à s'asseoir et Naruto s'exécuta. Il avait passé la journée avec Sasuke, et ce dernier l'avait ammené au restaurant avant de le raccompagner jusque devant le squatt. Avant de le quitter, le brun l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait murmurré un "je t'aime" avant de l'embrasser furtivement…

Les deux acolytes, tout en mâchant la pâte caoutchouteuse qui leur servait de dîner, se jetaient des regards de connivence en avisant leur ami qui, en plus d'avoir une belle balafre au visage et des vêtements trop grands pour lui arborait un léger sourire en coin et des yeux brillants, l'air ailleurs. Finalement, Shikamaru avalla sa bouchée et s'adressa au blond.

-Alors, t'étais passé où?

Il vit Naruto rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et baisser les yeux.

-Heu, je… j'étais chez… chez Sasuke. En fait il m'a retrouvé hier soir dans les poubelles alors voilà…

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés et devant leur air d'incompréhension il sentis qu'ils allaient demander un supplément d'information et prit les devants:

-En fait le gars à qui j'avais récupéré en douce ma Takamine… Ben il m'as retrouvé et il y est pas allé de main morte… Je crois qu'il ma laissé dans les pommes et dans le tas d'ordures et c'est là que Sasuke m'a retrouvé. Comme il sait que j'aime pas les docteurs il m'a ramené chez lui pour me soigner c'est tout.

-Et alors, c'est pour quand le mariage? demanda Gaara en se reprenant une part de pizza.

-De quoi tu parles?

Le roux se pencha sur lui et lui renifla le cou de manière théâtrale. Naruto protesta énergiquement et le repoussa.

-Fait pas l'innocent Naru, t'as un suçon. dit-il en prenant une bouchée gigantesque.

Nouvelle montée de rouge pour Naruto qui porta instinctivement la main à son cou. Non, Sasuke ne lui avait pas fait de suçon et il le savait parfaitement: Gaara venait de le piéger. Il gonfla les joues d'un air boudeur et son ami s'esclaffa.

-Et il est où Kiba? demanda le blond pour changer de sujet.

-Chez Hinata.

-Ok.

Il c'était établi un accord tacite entre eux: pas de petites amies au squatt. Shikamaru posa sa pizza.

-Au fait, Sakura est passée tout à l'heure.

Sakura… Elle ne sortait avec aucun d'eux, elle ne faisait pas de musique, elle ne vivait pas dans la rue mais c'était une amie de longue date et au fil du temps elle était devenue une sorte de managger pour eux; les motivant et faisant toutes les démarches auprès des salles pour qu'ils puissant jouer.

-Et?

-Elle nous a trouvé des dates.

-Beaucoup?

-Beaucoup… Yukie est venue aussi, elle voulait te voir.

Naruto sentis comme une pierre tomber dans son estomac.

-Elle me voulait quoi?

-Recoller les morceaux qu'elle a dit.

-Ah…

Il fouilla distraitement dans sa poche, en sortis son paquet de tabac et se roula une cigarette.

-Maintenant que Nagakishi commence à se détacher du lot elle reviens vers toi… Ignore la, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. Et puis avec l'acceuil façon glaçon qu'on lui a fait je pense pas qu'elle reviendra ici. dit Gaara avec un regard entendu à Shikamaru. Bon et sinon dit moi Naruto… C'est comment avec un mec?

-Gaara… soupira le Nara en roulant des yeux.

-Mais quoi? Je me renseigne c'est tout!

-On… on n'a pas… on a rien fait. breduilla Naruto, plus que mal à l'aise.

-Ah bon? demanda le roux, visiblement déçu. Même pas une peti…

-A part ça on a eu des nouvelles de la compagnie. coupa Shikamaru pour mettre fin à la gêne du blond. Ils ont repoussé la démolition au printemps à cause du froid.

-Ca nous laisse trois bon mois avant de devoir déménager ça! s'exclama Naruto, trop content de trouver une échappatoire.

Gaara redevint sérieux.

-Et à propos de ça, j'ai essayé de composer un truc sur ta dernière chanson… Je te montre?

-Ok!

**o°o°o°o**

-Uchiwa?

Tout occupé qu'il était à gribouiller sur sa feuille de cours des bribes de paroles qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Sasuke n'entendit pas son professeur l'appeler. Ce fût le silence total qui régnait soudain dans la classe et toutes le têtes de ses camarades tournés vers lui qui le ramenèrent sur terre.

-Oui monsieur?

-… La théorie de Freud sur le libre arbitre? **(2)**

Le brun se résigna à argumenter la thèse Freudienne au reste de la classe pendant le reste du cours en prenant son mal en patience. On était jeudi et dans moins de vingt minutes il retrouverait Naruto qui avait pris l'habitude depuis le début de la semaine de venir l'attendre devant son lycée pour le prendre par la main et aller répéter au squatt… Lundi soir ils c'étaient réunis, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto et lui en compagnie de la fille aux cheveux roses qu'il avait déjà vue une fois à l'Usine, et ils c'étaient entendus sur le fait que Sasuke continurait à jouer avec eux: le blond n'étant pas encore capable de reprendre son rôle de guitariste dans le groupe.

Enfin la sonnerie s'éleva, sonnant le glas de leur journée de cours, et tous se ruèrent vers la sortie. Avec sa flegme habituelle, Sasuke marcha dans les coulloirs, perdu dans ses pensées qui étaient toutes tournées vers Naruto… Il ne les vit pas arriver et, pris par surprise, il n'eût pas le temps de protester que déjà trois paires de bras le poussaient assez violamment dans une salle de classe vide. Trois joueurs de l'équipe de foot du lycée, tous plus grands et plus costauds que lui.

-'Voulez quoi? demanda le brun aggacé de ce contretemps.

Le plus grand des trois s'esclaffa.

-Oh mais rien mon gars… Juste se défouller un peu. Les tapettes dans ton genre on aime bien les taper justement!

Ses deux amis eurent un rire débile à la suite de son jeux de mots plus que douteux. Sasuke ne les conaissaient pas ces gars là, même pas de vue. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé et ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Et puis faut pas parler aux cons, ça les instruits comme on dit… Il tenta de passer mais deux bras puissants le rejetèrent en arrière.

-C'est quoi votre problème? dit-il sans se dépétrer de son sang froid.

-Notre problème c'est toi la fiotte… T'es une erreur de la nature.

-Franchement je pensait pas que des crétins dans votre genre viendraient me déranger pour parler de Darwin… ironisa-t-il en tentant une fois de plus de passer.

Cette fois ce fût un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le fît reculer. Un autre coup se fît sentir, puis un autre, et encore un… Comme quand il c'était fait adopter à 13 ans… Position de défence, on se mets en boule, on serre les dents et on attends que ça passe… Surtout pas crier, ça leur ferait trop plaisir… Ca vas passer, ça vas passer, ça y est c'est passé. Enfin. Après lui avoir crachés dessus une nouvelle salve d'insultes ils partirent. Lui ne bougea pas. Attendre encore un peu, juste au cas où ils reviennent… Bon, il avait assez attendu, ils devaient être loin. Les côtes endolories, les muscles mâchés, la respiration coupée. Ca aussi ça vas passer… Avec des pas chancelants, il se dirigea vers les toilettes et se passa le visage à l'eau.

Naruto devait s'inquiéter… Ces trois cons avaient du les voir s'échanger un baiser un soir devant le lycée… Ces sportifs abrutis par la télé, la musique commerciale, le MacDo et les PlayBoy, qui se mataient parfois en douce dans les douches communes puant la sueur et qui ne supportaient pas de voir deux garçons être heureux ensembles… Sasuke avait vécu sur un gros nuage rose depuis le concert de samedi dernier; cet évènement venait de lui réenfonçer la tête en plein dans la réalité. Bon, sourire, avoir l'ait normal, prétexter que le prof l'avait retenu après le cours, faire comme d'habitude. Je vais bien, tout vas bien. Il ne fallait pas inquiéter son soleil.

-Sasuke ça vas?

C'était Shikamaru qui venait d'aboyer plutôt que de demander ça au brun qui était penché sur sa guitare électrique.

-Ouais pourquoi? répondit-il d'un ton las.

-Pourquoi?... Mais putain, ça fait quinze fois que tu loupes la reprise! Tu la connaît cette chanson pourtant! Je te signales qu'il y a un concert dans deux jours!

-C'est vrai, tu déconnes là mec… appuya Kiba, à moitié étalé sur sa caisse claire.

Gaara ne dit rien et se contenta de lançer des regards noirs à l'Uchiwa qui baissa les yeux et prit une gorgée d'eau sans rien dire.

-Bon, on vas faire une pause. déclara le blond. Sasuke, tu viens ici.

Il obéis sans broncher et emboîta le pas à son petit ami. Quand la porte se fût refermée, les trois musiciens restants entamèrent une discution assez animée.

-Moi je dis qu'il y a scène de couple dans l'air. déclara Kiba.

-Ouais, c'est plus que possible vu comment il était remonté l'Uzumaki…

-En tout cas il est vraiment chiant aujourd'hui… Hier encore c'était nickel et là ça fait deux heures qu'on est sur la même chanson et il est pas foutu de nous enchaîner un arpège correctement!

Dans la cuisine, les deux garçons étaient assis chacun à un bout de la table. Le blond fixait le brun qui lui fixait un point inexistant sur la table. Focaliser son esprit sur quelqe chose de précis afin d'oublier la douleur. Ces crétins lui avaient vraiment fait mal. Il savait que ce n'étaient que des traumatismes superficiels et que demain tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, mais pour l'heure ses douleurs à l'abdomen n'étaient que trop présentes.

-Bon, tu me dis c'est quoi qui vas pas?

-…

-Sasuke, ça se voit comme les bambous marinés posés sur le dessus d'un bol de ramens à Chiba que t'es pas normal, alors parle moi!

Il eût un petit rire et grimaça. Le blond avait de ces expressions des fois… Après une grande inspiration il se lança:

-Le club des anti-homos m'a coinçé à la sortie de lycée, c'est tout, c'est pas grave.

Naruto vînt s'accroupir à ses côtés et tira le t-shirt noir du brun vers le haut. Sasuke protesta, se débattit, et ça en arriva que le tissu de cotton se déchira, le laissant torse-nu.

-P'tin mais fous moi la paix!

-Je te signales que tu te serait laissé faire il serait pas en lambeaux ton foutu t-shirt espèce d'abruti!

-Mais de quel droit tu me déssape en plus hein? Sasuke criait presque à présent.

-Je te signales qu'on sort ensembles aux dernières nouvelles! C'est normal que je m'inquiètes pour toi! C'est de ma faute si tu t'es fait taper dessus et en plus en disant rien tu nous fait perdre du temps! Je te signales qu'on prends sur nos temps de boulot pour répetter, parce qu'on y croit à ce groupe nous! Mais sans guitariste ça sert à rien ces foutues répet', alors on est mieux à aller trimer pour gagner quatre thunes pour se payer de quoi se remplir l'estomac et s'acheter des chausettes!

La tirade virulente de Naruto laissa Sasuke sans voix. Il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'ils galéraient à ce point, qu'ils se donnaient tant de mal… Première engueulade avec son amour. Non, tout ne pouvait pas être rose et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Le mieux qu'il trouva, ce fût de marmonner un "pardon", de tourner les talons et de quiter le vieil immeuble délabré.

Il poussa la porte de son appartement vide… désespérément vide… Il était frigorifié. Il était parti tellement vite qu'il avait oublié son manteau au squatt et avait fait tout le trajet torse nu. En plein hiver, avouez que c'est pas malin… Et puis le froid, il ne le ressentait pas qu'à l'extérieur. Mal au bide, mal au cœur, mal partout. Une cigarette… Après avoir retourné tout son appartement il finit par mettre la main sur son paquet. Il s'assit sur son grand canapé tout neuf, remonta ses genoux jusque sur son menton et fuma. Un mégot, deux mégots, trois mégots… Du silence partout, insupportable. Il attrapa la télécomande de sa chaîne hi-fi et appuya sur play.

"_Mama, take this badge off of me. I can't use it anymore. It's gettin' dark, too dark for me to see. I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_." **(3)**

Une vieille compil' de Bob Dylan… Un CD à Naruto qu'il lui avait laissé l'avant veille. "_Quoi? Tu connaît pas Dylan?_" c'était-il exclamé, une expression outrée sur le visage. Il la revoyait encore, cette moue perplexe sur cette face chérie… Une montée de larmes força le barrage de ses yeux et s'écoula le long de ses joues. Il n'essaya même pas de les retenir. Il coupa la musique et partis se coucher. Qu'elle journée de merde… "_Knock, knock, konckin' on heaven's door…_" Et en plus maintenant il allait avoir cette chanson dans la tête toute la nuit.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'était roulé en boule dans son grand lit, un coussin en guise de placebo serré contre sa poitrine, les joues toutes poisseuses et salées, les yeux rougis. Tout occupé qu'il était à recasser ses idées noires, il n'entendit pas les pas légers sur le parquet et sursauta lorsqu'il sentis un poids appuyer sur le bord du matelas.

-Qui est…

-C'est moi, t'inquiètes.

-Naruto?

-Et tu voudrait que ce soit qui crétin?

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il sentait bien que le blond était encore en colère. Il le sentis se déplacer et il alluma sa lampe de chevet. Sasuke enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

-T'as pleuré? sa voix c'était quelque peu radoucie.

-Non.

-Menteur.

-Arrêtes de me traiter de menteur!

-Quand tu arrêteras de me mentir. Bon, tu vas me laisser les voir tes bobos maintenant?

Le brun n'avais plus la force de protester et bascula pour se retrouver allongé sur le dos, les bras toujours remontés sur son visage. Il sentis Naruto poser ses mains encore froides sur son ventre et le palper doucement.

-Ca sert à rien ce que tu fais. finit par dire Sasuke faiblement. J'ai juste mal, rien de casser. Demain ça ira mieux.

-Bon, je vais chercher l'Arnica.

Sasuke se sécha le visage en vitesse pendant que le blond était parti fouiller dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit et commença à étaler la crème sur les hématomes du brun avec des gestes beaucoup moins doux qu'à l'accoutumée.

-T'es toujours énervé?

-Ouais je suis toujours énervé, et puis franchement y'a de quoi! Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'as rien dit. De toute façon tu me dit jamais rien, on dirait que t'as pas confiance en moi! tempêta Naruto.

Sasuke sentis une vague de colère le submerger.

-Non mais attends tu peu parler toi! Je te signales que je sais toujours pas ton nom de famille, j'ai appris hier que tu jouais de l'harmonica et tu m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi, alors que t'es mineur, tu crèches dans la rue et tu bosses 7 jours sur 7! Moi je t'engueules pas pour ça, j'attends que tu veuilles bien m'en parler, alors t'es vraiment mal placé pour me faire la morale! Moi je t'ai rien dit parce que je voulait pas t'inquiéter, et puis de toute façon des cons y'en a et y'en auras toujours et on vas pas s'empêcher de vivre à cause d'eux! Et… quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça abruti?

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant, c'est tout…

Pfff… Pas foutu d'être sérieux deux minutes celui là… Sasuke repoussa Naruto nerveusement et quitta la pièce. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Se calmer, il faut se calmer, on respire un bon coup, on ne chiale pas… Une paire de bras l'encercla par derrière et des lèvres humides se posèrent sur sa nuque.

-Fous moi la paix Naruto. dit-il d'un ton agressif.

Le blond resserra son étreinte sur lui, ravivant involontairement sa douleur au ventre. Il serra les dents et ne dit rien.

-Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure… Je… j'étais énervé, mais maintenant c'est bon, je veux pas te perdre, je suis vraiment désolé, je voulait pas dire tout ça, pardon Sasuke, pardon. Me jette pas s'il te plait… murmura Naruto contre sa nuque.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui et le regarda gravement.

-Je te laisserait pas. Arrête de penser ça.

-Je… vraiment, je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure…

-Nan, t'avait raison. C'est moi qui m'excuse.

Petit silence gêné, puis le blond se lança:

-Dis…

-Quoi?

-Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?

Le lendemain la douleur était presque partie. Naruto lui, était vraiment parti. Il ne l'avait même pas senti quitter ses bras ce matin. Le blond avait laissé un petit mot à son intention sur l'oreiller: "_J'avais du boulot, désolé. On ce voit à ta sortie, passe une bonne journée._" Les cours se passèrent comme d'habitude. Pendant la récré de l'après-midi, les trois sportifs abrutis vinrent le retrouver sous le platane où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir tout seul.

-Vous voulez quoi encore? demanda t-il sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

-Heu… nous… nous excuser.

Le brun daigna poser son regard sombre sur eux. Apparemment ils avaient rencontrés plus forts qu'eux: ils étaient couverts de bleus et de pansements.

-Ouais ben c'est bon, maintenant c'est fait, foutez moi la paix.

Et ils avaient faits demi-tour sans rien répliquer. Bizarre…

A 18h, il vit que Naruto n'était pas seul à l'attendre. Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru et même Chiba **(4)**, un gars un peu plus âgé qu'eux et qui travaillait le soir au restaurant de ramens où ils allaient souvent, l'accompagnait. Sasuke les rejoignit et répondit furtivement au baiser que son blond lui offrit avant de saluer les autres d'un signe de tête.

-Alors, ils sont venus les trois crétins de terminale 7? lui demanda Chiba.

D'accord, il comprenait maintenant: Naruto et toute sa joyeuse bande était allé leur rendre une petite visite…

-Tu les connais?

Je jeune homme mal rasé haussa les épaules et le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Ben toi on peux pas dire que tu sois très observateur!

-Hein?

-Chiba est dans le même lycée que toi. lui expliqua Naruto.

Alors là, l'Uchiwa se sentait complètement idiot… A part bégayer un "merci", il ne sut quoi dire et préféra se taire. Ce grand type aux cheveux hirsutes qu'il voyait quasiment tous les soirs maintenant était dans le même lycée que lui depuis il ne savait combien de temps et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué… Il lui tendis la main et lui fit un sourire édenté.

-Au fait, je suis le chanteur du groupe dont vous ferez la première partie demain soir.

-Ah? C'est quel groupe?

-Beck.

-Bizarre ce nom. commenta Kiba.

-Parce que Nasagakishi c'est pas bizarre peut-être?

Kiba et lui commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment, comme deux vieux potes qu'ils étaient certainement. Sasuke se pencha sur l'oreille de Naruto.

-Il a pas écorché votre nom là?

-Non, absolument pas.

Froncement de sourcils, puis arrêt sur image, et enfin imitation quasi-parfaite du gobe-mouche. Il avait comprit.

-Enfin… c'est seulement si tu veux… ajouta le blond.

Trop surpris, trop heureux, trop anxieux, les mots lui manquèrent. Il se pencha et embrassa son amour, se foutant complètement des moqueries affectueuses de leurs amis. Car oui, à présent Sasuke le savait, il avait des amis, des vrais…

Chiba les laissa à l'angle d'une rue et les cinq musiciens se rendirent directement au squat où ils répétèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit pour "_rattraper tout ce qu'on a pas fait hier_" râla Shikamaru. Sasuke demanda la permission de dormir chez eux et après quelques sous-entendus à peine voilés de Kiba et Gaara, il s'allongea sur le matelas rongé aux mites, bientôt rejoint par Naruto qui une fois de plus se lova dans ses bras et s'endormit comme une masse. Il ne tarda pas à faire de même, les doigts endoloris et une belle crampe à l'épaule mais heureux; de plus en plus heureux.

**

* * *

(1): Un fabriquant international, ils font des guitares… ma-gni-fi-ques .**

**(2):** Je sais plus si c'est de Freud ça, les cours de Philo ça remonte à loin pour moi…

**(3):** "Knockin'on heaven's door" de Bob Dylan

**(4):** Ben ouais, pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai fait un mini crossover entre Beck et Naruto XD je trouvait que ça le faisait bien et puis de toute façon c'est moi qui écrit alors je fais ce que je veux shannaro!!!

Mdr je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils dorment 3 fois ensembles dans ce chapitre XD mais que je suis pathétiiiiique!!! (j'aime bien ce mot, "pathétique", c'est rigolo à prononcer)

Ben finalement y'aura 9 chapitres XD bref, encore désolée de tarder comme ça à mettre la suite mais je vous jure que je fait ce que je peux!!! Avec la prof qui nous fous la pression pas possible, ma mère le week-end qui refuse de me laisser tranquille plus de 5 minutes, les révisions dans tous les sens, les tests pour le contrôle continu et mon stage de 5 semaines qui approche à grands pas je vous le dit, j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire… là par exemple je viens encore de me taper une nuit blanche... aller je vais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon pôvre sort, c'est pas bon pour la tête.

Et une fois de plus réponse collective aux reviews!

Alors déjà je vois que j'ai fait plaisir à tout plein de monde en mettant du Linkin Park et du Nirvana… Je sais pas si je vais faire l'unanimité avec mon vieux Bob Dylan là XD… Ensuite bah vous vous inquiétez pour ma santé, ça m'émouvationne vraiment beaucoup, merci toit le monde!!! Pour la réaction d'Orochimaru-teme-sale-vieux-serpent-crasseux-vas-te-cacher-KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAA (vous aurez compris quel est le personnage que je déteste le plus dans ce manga se présume) faudra attendre le prochain chapitre et là je sens que les reviews seront carrément moins gentilles . Et puis merci aussi de me soutenir dans mon non-lemon (niaaaaaaaaaaa sensei dans le … s dents mais oui moi aussi je t'aime) mais moi je le fais surtout pour une raison bien plus terre à terre que ce que vous pensez… En effet je suis une énorme dobe en citrons… Un grand merci à Maeve Fantaisie qui m'as envoyé 4 reviews à la suite et puis à Ishimaru Tsukiyo parce que toutes ses reviews m'aident énormément à m'améliorer et pis je mords pas, faut pas avoir peur de me dire quand un passage vous plaît pas… Ensuite je m'excuse une 3ème fois, spécialement pour Coraline, pour mon retard… je vais faire le plus vite possible pour la suite mais je préfère pas vous donner de date parceque je serait pas capable de tenir l'échéance je le sens… et là je suis trooooop contente parce que la grrrrande lasurvolté est venue par ici et m'a laissé une review, pinaize, c'est quand même ses fic à elle qui m'ont faite craquer pour le sasunaru XD… et en plus je lui ai jamais laissé de review moi… qu'elle honte…

BREF, le chapitre 8 pour le plus vite possible mais je sais pas quand, mille merci à tout le monde et là je vais aller réviser, demain contrôle ( )


	8. Séparation

**Titre:** Yellow.

**Autatrice:** Akai-Ketsueki, anciennement RastaMilie

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, les chansons non plus… Je ne suis qu'une ratée qui n'a aucune inspiration…

**Note:** Encore et toujours SasuNaru, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui "gagne"!!! Cette fois je vais essayer de faire un truc sérieux.

**Note-bis: **Cette fic est une sorte d'expérimentation, alors soyez indulgents!

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes, les réfractaires à la song-fic et autres allergiques au pop/rock/métal, demi-tour! Pour ceux qui restent, j'espère que ce machin vous plaira!

Et voilà le chapitre que je redoutais tant… ayé je vais me faire descendre (enfile son gillet parre-balles)… Alors au menu et en vrac: Oasis, SOAD, Sum41, Noir Déz', et je crois que ça ira XD

* * *

s**E**_p_**A**rA_t_**IO**n

-Un… deux… un, deux, trois, quatre!

Kiba enchaîna un déroulement de folie sur sa batterie et Sasuke plaqua le premier accord. C'était une expérimentation; une sorte d'introduction 100 pour cent musicale pour entamer les concerts. Impro collective de 2 minutes environ, histoire de mettre un peu la salle dans l'ambiance. Et apparemment ça marchait. Sur un signe de leur chanteur ils finirent par changer l'impro en introduction structurée et rythmée. C'était une chanson efficace et le public ne tarda pas à taper des mains en cadence. Naruto se mit à chanter d'une manière exagérément éraillée et sifflante dans son micro. Même après une bonne quinzaine de répet', Sasuke était toujours aussi impressionné d'entendre la manière dont le blond parvenait à moduler sa voix à l'infini. Tantôt éraillée, grave, dure, nasillarde, légère, sensuelle ou agressive; et comme lors du premier concert toute appréhension le quitta…

I don't want you and I don't need you _(Je ne veux pas de toi et je n'ai pas besoin de toi)_

Don't brother to resist I'll beat you _(Ne t'ennuie pas à résister je te battrai)_

It's not your fault that you're always wrong _(Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as toujours faux)_

The weak ones are there to justify the strong _(Les faibles sont là pour justifier les forts)_

The beautiful people, the beautiful people _(Les gens magnifiques, les gens magnifiques)_

It's all relative to the size of your steeple _(C'est tout relatif à la taille de ton clocher)_

You can't see the forest for the trees _(Tu ne peux pas voir la forêt pour les arbres)_

You can't smell your own shit on your knees _(Et tu ne peux pas sentir ta propre merde sur tes genoux)_ **(1)**

Ils ne faisaient qu'une première partie, ce qui veux dire 8-10 morceaux en tout, mais ils eurent cependant droit à un rappel, ce qui est rare lorsqu'on est seulement là pour faire l'ouverture d'un autre groupe plus connu lui expliqua Shikamaru. Sasuke commençait à aimer jouer en public… Naruto le traîna de force jusque dans le public pour qu'ils puissent voir Beck jouer.

Encore une première pour le brun: un concert côté public. C'était chiant. On lui écrasait les pieds sans arrêt, il se faisait pousser de tous les côtés, ça criait… Il préférais de loin être sur scène plutôt que compressé ici. Naruto avait lâché sa main et avait rejoint la masse, sautant dans tous les sens comme un fou avec le reste du groupe. Les mains dans les poches, Sasuke se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et s'assit sur un caisson de basse. Beck était un bon groupe… très bon. Chiba ne payait pas de mine lorsqu'il était derrière son comptoir de râmens, mais là ce n'était plus le même… Il se demanda de quoi ils avaient l'air eux sur scène… Ses pieds remuaient en mesure. Une heure plus tard il avait rejoint ses amis et sautait encore plus haut qu'eux. Finalement c'était sympa les concerts côté public. Hélas ça ne durait jamais assez longtemps.

Taira, le bassiste de Beck, se faufila à travers le public qui se dirigeait lentement vers la sortie et vint à leur rencontre.

-Les gars, vous devriez retourner dans les loges, il s'y passe des trucs intéressants. leur dit-il.

Dans les loges ils trouvèrent Ryuusuke, le leader et premier guitariste de Beck, et Sakura en grande discussion avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés.

-Ah voilà les artistes! s'exclama t-il lorsqu'il les vit. J'étais justement en train de discuter de votre avenir avec mademoiselle!

Il loucha sans gêne aucune dans le petit décolleté de Sakura qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en le fusillant du regard.

-Notre avenir? demanda pertinemment Kiba.

-Oui, oui, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté! Franck Marlow, alias Jiraya, ex batteur des Healing Frogs **(2)**!... Vous connaissez?

Tout le monde hocha négativement de la tête. Drôle de gars…

-Dommage… Bref, il se trouve que je suis maintenant producteur de la troisième maison de disques du pays et j'aurait aimé parlé affaire avec vous. J'aurait bien fait signer Beck aussi mais le jeune homme me dit qu'ils ont déjà des engagements… il fît une grimace de déception.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé sa profession l'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout. Sasuke ne comprenait pas bien mais le cerveau des quatre autres bouillonnait: producteurstudiomaquettevente de disquesbouche-à-oreillepubthuneséventuel passage en pro. Après trois années de galère ils allaient peut-être commencer à entrevoir le bout du tunnel. C'était inespéré! Naruto serra si fort la main de Sasuke qu'il crût qu'il allait la lui broyer.

Après plus d'une heure de discutions serrés principalement menées par Shikamaru et Sakura, ils en étaient arrivés à l'accord suivant: dès le lendemain ils auraient un studio d'enregistrement loué au nom du producteur afin de sortir une galette à vendre à la fin de leurs concerts. Jiraya les feraient rentrer dans la programmation du Summer Festival, le plus gros festival rock du pays et, selon leur performance là bas, ils signeraient un contrat avec la maison de disque… C'est avec des étoiles pleins les yeux qu'ils rentrèrent au squat ce soir là.

De son côté le producteur se frottait les mains… Quand il les avait entendus jouer tout à l'heure il avait senti l'affaire juteuse… Cinq jeunes bourrés de talent et d'inventivité et qui, arrangés un peu, seraient très photogéniques; de véritables appâts à adolescentes névrosées. Ils faisaient de la bonne musique en plus… Ses collègues allaient se moquer de lui mais il était certain qu'à plus ou moins long terme ces petits là rapporteraient gros; il avait du flair pour ces choses là… et en plus ces imbéciles venaient de lui céder 70 pour cent des droits d'auteur!

**o°o°o°o**

-Attendez, je suis pas prêt.

Kiba fît retomber ses bras d'un geste théâtral, Gaara poussa un long soupir et Shikamaru grogna un "galère". C'était la dixième fois que Sasuke leur faisait le coup, ils commençaient à en avoir marre.

-Bon tu vas la chanter oui ou merde ta partie? s'énerva le Nara.

Le flegmatique Shikamaru ne s'énervait que pour une seule chose: la musique… Sasuke baissa les yeux et recommença à se ronger les ongles.

-Non mais je chante mal, faut pas m'enregistrer.

-Putain mais si tu savait pas chanter tu crois qu'on serait assez débiles pour vouloir te mettre sur notre maquette? Non? Alors maintenant tu pètes un coup et tu chantes!

… Et quand Shikamaru s'énervait il devenait vulgaire. Sasuke se maudit d'avoir laissé traîner cette chanson dans la poche du blouson qu'il avait prêté à Naruto… C'était Kiba qui l'avait trouvée; il l'avait montré à Gaara et au Nara qui c'étaient mis à faire quelques arrangements et maintenant ils lui faisaient du forcing pour l'enregistrer sur la maquette… Naruto avait recommencé pour la énième fois l'intro. Si il ne le faisait pas, le blond lui en voudrait certainement. Ce n'était pas une chanson d'amour, juste un coup de gueule. Encore… Bon, à la une, à la deux, à la trois. On serre les dents et on se jette dans le grand bain.

_On n'est pas encore revenu du pays des mystères  
Il y a qu'on est entré là sans avoir vu de la lumière  
Il y a l'eau, le feu, le computer, Vivendi et la terre  
On doit pouvoir s'épanouir à tout envoyer enfin en l'air_

_On peut toujours saluer les petits rois de pacotille  
On peut toujours espérer entrer un jour dans la famille  
Sûr que tu pourras devenir un crack boursier a toi tout seul  
On pourrait même envisager que tout nous explose à la gueule_

_Autour des oliviers palpitent les origines  
Infiniment se voir rouler dans la farine_ **(3)**

Sa seule et unique performance fût heureusement la bonne. Ils enregistrèrent ensuite "In the end" et quittèrent le studio. Les arrangements seraient pour plus tard. 23h… Ils avaient passés tout leur dimanche à jouer et ne s'en étaient même pas rendus compte…

Naruto, la main emmêlée dans celle de Sasuke, fredonnait un air du bout des lèvres en marchant. Cette nuit encore ils dormiraient ensembles. Chez le brun cette fois, car il avait cours le lendemain. Plus qu'une semaine et ce serait les vacances de noël… Deux semaines à passer ensembles à jouer, rire et être ensembles. En effet Jiraya leur donneraient de l'argent pour qu'ils puissent mettre en boîte la maquette le plus rapidement possible.

-Il va falloir que je t'écrive une chanson moi aussi. Toi tu m'en as fait une magnifique…

-C'était quoi la chanson que tu fredonnait? J'aime bien l'air.

-Oh rien encore, un projet… répondit Naruto mystérieusement.

Sasuke n'insista pas. Arrivés chez lui, le blond attrapa une feuille et un stylo et se mit à écrire. Il avait l'air tellement concentré que l'Uchiwa préféra le laisser tranquille et s'attela à ses devoirs non faits en prévision du lendemain.

-Ayé fini! s'exclama Naruto en frappant bruyamment sur la table basse.

Avec tout ce silence auquel il c'était habitué, le blond l'avait fait sursauter. Et une énorme rature sur son algèbre…

-Fini quoi?

-Ben ma chanson pour toi.

-Quoi? Tu l'as écrite comme ça en dix minutes? il n'en revenait pas. Je peux lire?

-NAN! Je veux te la chanter!

-Mais t'as rien composé!

-Si, si, c'est là dedans! dit-il en frappant son index contre sa tempe.

Il se leva et alla prendre la guitare posée dans un coin sous le regard incrédule du brun. C'était impossible d'écrire et de composer une chanson dans un si court laps de temps; absolument impossible… Naruto tâtonna quelques minutes supplémentaires sur l'instrument avant de poser son brouillon sur ses genoux.

-Heu… bon, c'est qu'une ébauche hein? Fais pas trop attention… Et puis tu commences à me connaître, je fais toujours des trucs un peu sombres… Bon, je commence.

Quatre accords tout simples et puis la voix angélique de son amour résonna faiblement dans le grand appartement…

Today is gonna be the day _(Aujourd'hui deviendra le jour)  
_That they're gonna throw it back to you _(Où ils rejetteront la faute sur toi)  
_By now you should've somehow (_A présent tu dois t'être rendu compte)  
_Realized what you gotta do _(De ce que tu dois faire)  
_

I don't believe that anybody _(Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit)  
_Feels the way I do about you now _(Ressente les choses que moi je ressens pour toi maintenant)  
_

And all the roads we have to walk alongare winding (_Et les routes qu'on doit parcourir sont sinueuses)  
_And all the lights that lead us there areblinding (_Et les lumière qui nous guident nous aveuglent)  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you (_Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerais te dire)  
_But I don't know how (_Mais je ne sais pas comment)  
_  
Because maybe (_Parce que peut-être)  
_You're gonna be the one who saves me? (_Tu seras celui qui me sauvera?)  
_And after all (_Et après tout)  
_You're my wonderwall (_Tu es mon mur aux merveilles) _**(4)**

C'était… Sasuke ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Génial? Emouvant? Fataliste? Pur? Magnifique? Peut-être tout ça à la fois, peut-être était-il complètement à côté de la plaque. Naruto posa ses grands yeux bleus sur lui.

-Alors? demanda t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

-C'est… il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

-Bon, y'a des modif' c'est certain… Et puis avec du piano ça le ferait mieux… Faudra que j'en parle à Gaara.

-Je t'interdis de toucher à ça! C'est… c'est… de la poésie. Comment tu fais? Si vite en plus…

-"Un poète n'est rien sans sa muse." plaisanta Naruto, puis il redevint sérieux en voyant l'expression du brun. Crétin, c'est parce que je t'aime, c'est tout.

"Je t'aime"… C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait. Certes il n'y avait pas mis les formes mais le fond y était et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sasuke se leva et embrassa Naruto comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé; faisant passer toute sa tendresse, tout son amour, dans cette étreinte.

**o°o°o°o**

-Sasuke?

Une légère caresse sur sa joue. Sourire.

-Pas tout de suite… grogna t-il. Encore un peu… Dormir…

Un petit rire amusé.

-Mais tu dois aller au lycée aujourd'hui.

-M'en fiche. J'ai plus important à faire.

-Comme?

-Dormir.

-T'es vexant.

Il ouvrit un oeil et vit Naruto qui le regardait avec une moue boudeuse.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu sèches les cours, y'a ton chéri avec toi, et toi tu penses à dormir.

-Dormir avec toi. J'suis fatigué.

Naruto ris encore. Il ne se serait jamais douté que son brun puisse avoir une attitude aussi puérile. Sasuke grogna et le serra dans ses bras pour le faire taire. Après tout, il était déjà en retard de deux heures alors une de plus…

**o°o°o°o**

-Uchiwa!

Et merde, le surveillant principal… A tous les coups il allait se prendre une retenue pour absence injustifiée…

-Quoi?

-Le principal veut vous voir.

Le principal? Sasuke ravala sa salive et emboîta le pas de l'homme aux cheveux gras qui le laissa devant le bureau du grand manitou du lycée… Première fois qu'il se faisait convoquer. D'une main hésitante il frappa trois coups secs contre la porte et entendis un "entrez". Son sang se glaça quand il vit qui se trouvait là.

-Et bien entres, tu est devenu idiot au point de ne plus savoir mettre un pied devant l'autre? siffla la voix de l'homme assis en face du principal.

Il se fît violence pour recouvrer l'usage de ses membres et s'assit sur une chaise disponible avec l'expression de quelqu'un qu'on envoie à la potence. Le principal le regarda d'un air désolé.

-Vous savez Uchiwa, vous êtes le meilleur élève que nous ayons accueillis dans cet établissement depuis une bonne dizaine d'années… commença t-il. Des A et des A+ dans toutes les matières… Quel dommage que vous nous quittiez…

-Hein?

Ca lui avait échappé. Il espérait de toutes ses forces avoir mal entendu, car le départ de ce lycée ne voulait dire qu'une chose, et cette chose était la pire qu'il pourrait lui arriver… Son tuteur se racla la gorge.

-Et oui mon cher Sasuke, comme tu le sais je prends très à cœur tes études et au vu de tes résultats ici, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer à Okinawa, dans un prestigieux établissement privé n'accueillant que l'élite, la fine fleur étudiante du Japon. J'espère que tu est heureux de l'apprendre…

Il aurait voulu hurler, il aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant, il aurait voulu ne pas s'être levé pour aller en cours et être resté dans son lit avec Naruto dans les bras. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire: il avait peur. Il ne put que secouer la tête en guise d'affirmation. Il n'eût même pas le courage de pleurer quand le chauffeur de la luxueuse limousine referma la portière sur lui et que son tuteur l'accompagna jusque dans son appartement pour qu'il fasse ses valises.

Il prenait l'avion de 16h30 en direct pour Okinawa; autrement dit l'autre bout du pays… Le téléphone sonna. La seule personne qui avait son numéro, c'était Naruto. Orochimaru débrancha d'un geste sec la prise et l'appareil se tus. Il continua à rassembler ses affaires. La chanson de son ange traînait par terre dans le salon et il parvînt à la glisser dans sa poche sans être vu.

**o°o°o°o**

Naruto faisait les cents pas derrière le grillage. Shikamaru, Kiba et Gaara étaient assis à même le sol dans la cellule et gardaient le silence. Quand il était retourné au squat après avoir laissé Sasuke devant son lycée, les flics l'attendaient et l'avaient cueilli sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fuir… Apparemment le propriétaire de l'usine désaffectée dans laquelle ils dormaient depuis plus d'un an avait porté plainte et voilà où il en était: à tourner dans la cellule pourrie du commissariat du coin comme une bête en cage… Ils étaient encore tous mineurs et le pire pouvait arriver: être renvoyés dans leurs familles; et Gaara serait expulsé du pays vu qu'il était immigré clandestin. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, il devenait fou! De rage il donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

-Et merde, c'est qui qui nous a balancés? On vas devenir quoi maintenant, hein? s'écria t-il.

-N'importe qui a pu nous cafter… répondit Kiba d'une voix monocorde.

-Je veux pas retourner au Vietnam, je veux pas retourner au Vietnam, je veux pas retourner au… répétait Gaara en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

-On a droit à un appel téléphonique chacun. dit Shikamaru, le visage grave.

Naruto se tourna vers le policier qui était de garde et réclama le droit de passer son coup de fil.

Gaara avait téléphoné à Ryuusuke, juste au cas où, mais avait fait choux blanc: le guitariste n'avait pas le bras assez long pour les tirer de là. Kiba avait appelé Hinata, juste pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que, quoi qu'il lui arrive, il la retrouverait, il envisageait déjà le pire… Naruto aurait voulu faire de même mais Sasuke ne répondait pas: son téléphone était coupé. Il ne restait plus que Shikamaru…

Le Nara regarda les touches du vieil appareil couleur crème en hésitant entre appeler Temari, sa petite amie de longue date, ou leur producteur excentrique… De toute façon qu'est-ce que le vieux Jiraya aurait pu faire pour eux? Rien, certainement… Il colla le combiné à son oreille et fit une série de chiffres…

**o°o°o°o**

-Et bien Sasuke? la voix doucereuse de son tuteur s'élevait dans son dos. Ca ne va pas? Tu es malade?

Le brun serra les poings et continua à regarder fixement à travers les vitres teintées les gratte-ciels du centre des affaires de Tokyo. Une larme roula sur sa joue encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et il l'essuya d'un revers de manche.

-Allons, pourquoi pleures-tu Sasuke? Tu es triste de quitter ce lycée alors que je t'envoie dans le pensionna le plus réputé du pays? Je te savais ingrat mais pas à ce point! Franchement je me demande pourquoi je suis aussi tolérant envers toi. Je me suis même arrangé pour que ton cousin soit muté dans la même école que toi pour que tu te sentes moins seul… Savait-tu que tu avais un cousin Sasuke?

Sasuke n'écoutait même pas. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Les enregistrements au studio la veille, la nuit passée avec son amour blotti dans ses bras, son réveil empli de douceur… Toute cette joie dont il débordait il y a à peine quelques heures l'avait abandonnée, lui avait été arrachée… Jamais il ne c'était senti aussi seul de toute sa vie… Il voulait mourir… Il se mit à fredonner un début de chanson qu'il avait écrite il y a quelques mois.

Such a lonely day (_Un jour si solitaire)  
_And its mine (_Et il est mien)  
_The most loneliest day of my life (_Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie)  
_  
Such a lonely day (_Un jour si solitaire)  
_Should be banned (_Qu'il devrait être banni)  
_It's a day that I can't stand (_C'est un jour que je ne peux pas supporter) _

The most loneliest day of my life… _(Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie…) _**(5)**

Son tuteur lui asséna une claque retentissante et il se tus. Il n'avait plus la force de se défendre de toute façon… Il pensait à Naruto… Que dirait son blond quand il ne le verrait pas sortir du lycée à 18h? Quand il serait passé à son appartement pour le retrouver vide? Quand Chiba lui dirait qu'il n'était pas venu en cours de toute la semaine?… Et cette maquette, et les concerts, et Kiba qui tapait un peu partout avec ses baguettes, Shikamaru qui pétais une durite pendant les répet', l'accent chantant de Gaara, les râmens dégeulasses de Chiba, la voix de Naruto et ses cheveux blonds et le goût de ses lèvres… Sasuke plongea la main dans sa poche et serra la chanson de son ange dans sa paume. Est-ce que le blond l'oublierait?

The most loneliest day of my life… _(Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie…)_

Adieu Tokyo, adieu Nasagakishi, adieu les amis, adieu Naruto…

…

Et bonjour tristesse.

**

* * *

(1): "Beautiful people" de Marilyn Manson, de l'album _Mechanical animals_. Il y a un superbe AMV de Naruto sur cette chanson sur Dailymotion d'ailleurs (pub ! mais personne n'a rien vu hein ?)** "Beautiful people" de Marilyn Manson, de l'album . Il y a un superbe AMV de Naruto sur cette chanson sur Dailymotion d'ailleurs (pub ! mais personne n'a rien vu hein ?) 

**(2):** Là on peux dire que j'ai été inspirée (honte suprême c'est pas des noms ça…)

**(3):** "a l'envers à l'endroit" de Noir Desir, gomen pour ceux qui aiment pas mais j'étais obligé d'en caser une d'eux XD

**(4):** "Wonderwall" d'Oasis, de l'album _What's the story morning glory_

**(5):** "Lonely day" de System Of A Down, le l'album _Mezmerize_

Tadaaaaam, chapitre 8 en ligne tout pas longtemps après le chapitre 7!!! Et une nuit blanche de plus dans le nez et je vais commencer le chapitre 9 tout de suite, je suis inspirée ce matin (il est 5h…). Donc je le répètes me tuez pas!!! Et en plus je suis gentille là, à la base cette fic elle se terminait par Naruto qui faisait une overdose et Sasuke qui se suicidait XD (naaaaaan je déconne)

Bref, réponse aux reviews qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses, je suis aux anges

Déjà je vois que le crossover naru/beck ça a plu, et en réponse à Sialeeds, il se trouve que juste après avoir écrit le chapitre 1 je me suis mise à regarder Beck, donc c'est un peu normal que ça m'ai inspiré XD… L'histoire des homophobes c'est inspiré de la réalité puisque c'est arrivé à un ami et c'est moi qui suis allée les taper… bon, c'est vrai que je m'en suis pas sortie indemne mais ça m'avait pas mal marqué ce truc alors voilà Ensuite, pour la(grande)survolte, pleures pas ça finit bien je te jure!!! Ben c'est vrai quoi, j'ai horreur des fic qui finissent en queue de poisson alors c'est pas demain la veille que je ferait une sad-end (bon OK, j'en ai fait une, mais je recommencerait plus promis)… Alors Mikau32, c'est assez triste ce chapitre??? (sadiques on l'es tous t'inquiètes pas XD) Pitite dédicace à la Fougere et Lya-chan qui ce sont enquillées les 7 chapitres d'à filée et vraiment désolée pour les fautes… Et vous avez raison, ne pas connaître Dylan c'est vraiment… bref. En parlant de références musicales je vous ai épargné l'intégrale d'Akeboshi (que j'écoutes en boucle en ce moment, franchement "wind" et "yellow moon" c'est de belles chansons mais TOUT ce qu'il fait c'est bien… pour ceux qui ont une mule profitez-en! (la pub ne tue personne à ce qu'on dit XD))…

Et pour finir, Netissi-sensei je t'ai envoyé 2 sms pour te prévenir, alors viens pas râler après parce que je te préviens pas, t'as qu'à regarder tes mails de temps en temps (mais siiiiii je t'aime je t'assure) et pis t'as pas eu ton lemon, tu vas pas être contente mais bon… XD. J'ai adoré ta pitite critique Yumi, c'est vrai que c'est vrai (la phrase trèèèès française) en plus ta critique XD. EEETTTTTTT le piti rituel (je pense qu'à ce stade on peux appeler ça comme ça) pour… Ishimaru Tsukiyo, Iron Maiden je connaît pas bien (honte à moi) et etto… c'est quoi "panic at the disco"? XD et pis maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai que c'était plus logique de mettre le passage Orochimaru à la fin du chapitre en fait… (je parle du chapitre 7 hein) et gomen, ce chapitre là est encore plus sombre que le précédent et le suivant sera un peu pareil… M'enfin bref, amicalement vôtre et au chapitre suivant!!!

Et un gros merci à tout le monde, c'est à cause de vous que je me fais des nuits blanches et je le regrettes pas


	9. Wonderwall

**Titre:** Yellow.

**Autatrice:** Akai-Ketsueki, anciennement RastaMilie

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, les chansons non plus… Je ne suis qu'une ratée qui n'a aucune inspiration…

**Note:** Encore et toujours SasuNaru, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui "gagne"!!! Cette fois je vais essayer de faire un truc sérieux.

**Note-bis: **Cette fic est une sorte d'expérimentation, alors soyez indulgents!

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes, les réfractaires à la song-fic et autres allergiques au pop/rock/métal, demi-tour! Pour ceux qui restent, j'espère que ce machin vous plaira!

Et voilà le chapitre 9! (je l'aurais publié bien plus tôt si des gens n'avaient pas pomé la clé de la salle info... grrrrr dur la vie en communauté)

* * *

w**O**n_d_**E**rw**A**_ll_

Une petite chambre neuve. Des tas de livres scolaires traitant de problèmes mathématiques complexes, de droit, d'histoire, de siciologie, de psychologie… Une montagne d'uniformes gris dans un coin; un ammas de disques en tous genres éparpillés sur un bureau, une vieille guitare posée près de la fenêtre donnant sur un grand parc ensoleillé… Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns allongé sur son lit, penché sur des exercices de statistiques, les pieds remuant au rythme de la musique qu'émmétait un radio-réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Ses yeux charbons parcoururent une énième fois le problème et il se pris le visage dans les mains. Saleté de comptabilité! Il ne voulait même pas devenir comptable lui! Allez courage, si il ne rendait pas ça demain matin à la première heure il était bon pour des cours de rattrapage et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

"_C'était _Remedy_ de Seether, et maintenant une petite page de publicité…_"

Bon alors il fallait faire les totaux des dépenses, en déduisant la TVA à 5,5, puis les revenus à 19,6 et ceux à 5,5… Rah, tous ces chiffres le rendait fou, il n'y arriverait jamais! Lui son truc c'était les circuits imprimés, le bidouillage de musique, les câbles éléctriques, les watts… Il gribouilla un Packman dans la marge et recommença à zéro l'addition des dépenses annuelles. Pourquoi était-il là déjà? Ah oui c'est vrai, pour sa mère… Sa mère qui était malade et avait besoin de tous ces soins médicaux pour la garder en vie. Argh, il avait tapé 128 100 à la place de 1 281,00. Bon, on re-recommence. Tiens, ils faisaient des Chupa Chups goût râmen maintenant? S'avent plus quoi inventer… On ce concentre… Il voyait déjà le prof de compta lâcher ses postillons sur lui en hurlant "Uchiwa, vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien, la honte de notre école" Et gniagniagnia… La pub était finie, "enfin" se dit-il. Un petit air de guitare acoustique. Joli…

"_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_"

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait ce morceau, il en était certain, mais elle lui donait un petit air de déjà vu… Il se demanda ce que faisait Sasuke en ce moment. Certainement dans sa chambre en train de fumer en regardant le ciel d'un air morose. Depuis plus de deux ans qu'il le conaissait il l'avait toujours vu en train de regarder le ciel. Un jour il lui avait demandé pourquoi, et il lui avait répondu que ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Et puis il était sans arrêt avec ce vieux brouillon de chanson dans les mains. Peut-être que ça aussi ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, qui sais?

Ils avaient vite sympatisés tout les deux. Sasuke disait qu'il lui rappelait un ami qu'il avait eu à Tokyo. Il lui avait donné sa guitare et avait accepté de lui apprendre à en jouer mais il faut avouer qu'il n'était pas très bon élève… Et puis la guitare c'était pas trop son truc, il péréférait passer le peu de temps libre qu'il avait à dessiner ou à démonter et remonter des chaînes hi-fi ou des télés.

Son cousin était quelqu'un d'étrange. Il l'avait rencontré le jour même de son entrée dans ce prestigieux lycée pour garçons friqués et depuis il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ou se passionner pour quoi que ce soit… La seule fois qu'il avait vu éprouver extérieurement un sentiment, c'était de la tristesse… Il s'en souvenait très bien de cet évènement qui remontait à quelques mois maintenant.

**o°o°o°o**

_-Salut Sasuke!_

_-'lut._

_-Tu lis quoi?_

_-Un truc._

_-T'es tout le temps en train de le lire ce vieux papier, ça parle de quoi?_

_Il lui tendis la feuille jaunie qui était remplie d'une écriture irrégulière. De l'anglais._

_-J'y comprends rien. Tu m'expliques?_

_-C'est un ami qui l'as écrit._

_-Vas-y, traduit-la moi!_

_-… Bon, d'accord. Alors en gros c'est un gars qui parle à un autre gars, et il lui dit au début que aujourd'hui, même si les gens le rejetent, ils finiront par réaliser sa vraie valeur, et que lui ne croit en personne mis à part en lui, et que "maybe you gonna be the one that save me", que ce mec là est le seul qui pourra le sauver. Il lui dit qu'il y a tellement de choses qu'il voudrait lui confier mais qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre._

_-Et ça, "wonderwall", c'est quoi?_

_-"And after all you're my wonderwall", c'est-à-dire que ce gars c'est pour lui comme un grand mur où dessus il y a affiché tout un tas de choses merveilleuses qu'il aime et en lesquelles il croit._

_-En gros c'est une chanson d'amour._

_-Ouais…_

_-C'est beau quand-même. Moi j'ai jamais essayé d'écrire une chanson, ça doit être difficile, non?... Sasuke, pourquoi tu pleures?_

_-Je pleure pas._

_-Si tu pleures!_

_-Fous moi la paix Obito…_

**o°o°o°o**

Bon, assez rêvassé, revenons-en à nos moutons; ou à notre comptabilité dans le cas présent. Vraiment bien cette chanson, faudrait qu'il essaye de la remixer un de ces quatres…

"_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_"

Mais c'est ça! Quel crétin il faisait, la chanson qui passait à la radio, c'était celle que Sasuke lisait sans cesse! Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa le radio-réveil et sortis de sa chambre en trombe, bousculant les autres pensionnaires qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage.

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… Aïe.

Il venait d'effectuer un magnifique dérapage quasi-contrôlé jusque dans la chambre impeccable de son cousin et avait terminé sa course en plein contre l'armoire de ce dernier. Heureusement la radio n'avait rien.

-Obito? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

-Chut, tais-toi et écoutes ça! haleta t-il en lui tendant l'appareil à bout de bras.

Ouf, la chanson n'était pas tout à fait terminée.

"_You gonna be the one that saves me…_

_You gonna be the one that saves me…_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall…_"

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix, c'était bien celle de Naruto, et les coeurs c'étaient Shikamaru et Gaara. Et puis la ligne de batterie était signée Kiba, çela ne faisait aucun doute. Le morceau se termina beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

-Finalement il l'as mit le piano dedans… murmurra t-il, le regard dans le vague.

Obito vit un petit sourire triste étirer les lèvres de son cousin. Premier sourire qu'il voyait sur son visage pâle, ça lui fit un choc.

"_C'était _Wonderwall_, une chanson très prometeuse extraite du tout premier album de Nasagakishi. Nasagakishi qui sera parmi les programmations phares du Summer Festival qui débutera le 21 juin à Tokyo… Et maintenant un peu de nostalgie avec _Come Together_ des Beatles…_"

Obito coupa le son et regarda son cousin.

-Je me suis pas gourré au moins? C'était bien la chanson que t'as toujours dans la poche hein?

-Oui c'est lui…

-"Elle" plutôt. "Chanson" c'est féminin je te rapelles…

Sasuke eût un faible rire qui mourut aussitôt et sortis la chansons de Naruto de sa poche. Deux ans et demie qu'il avait été arraché à lui… C'était beaucoup comparé aux deux mois seulement qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. Il pensait que le blond l'avait oublié depuis le temps… Lui en avait été incapable; pas une seule journée, pas une seule heure passée dans cet internat impeccablement propret sans penser à lui… Il regarda son cousin aux cheveux ébourrifés qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

-T'as déjà été amoureux? lui demanda t-il.

-Non, pas vraiment… Et toi?

-Ca te dit une histoire?

-Ah ben ouais, carrément! s'exclama Obito comme un gosse.

-Alors rapporte moi ma guitare s'il te plaît.

Il repartis en courant à travers les couloirs et revint encore plus essouflé que lors de sa première entrée, fema la porte et sauta sur le lit de son cousin pour pouvoir écouter à son aise. Sasuke prenait son temps, deux ans et six mois sans avoir joué, il se demandait si il en était encore capable… Il accorda son vieil instrument, étira ses doigts rouillés de n'avoir pas pratiqué pendant si longtemps, fit quelques gammes, ferma les yeux pour replonger dans ses souvenirs et se lança.

Il raconta tout à Obito, tout. Depuis son enfance heureuse avec sa famille à Tokyo, l'assassinat simultané de son père, de sa mère et de son grand frère lorsqu'il avait 13 ans, son adoption par Orochimaru, l'ancien associé de son père, comment il avait passé deux ans chez ce dernier, puis son amménagement dans son grand appartement dans un cartier résidentiel, son lycée, sa solitude, sa musique, sa rencontre atypique avec un petit cireur de chaussures sur l'avenue principale, juste à côté d'un marchand ambulant de hot-dogs, le début de leur amitié, la fois où le blond lui avait montré la ville du haut d'un échaffaudage de deux-cent mètres de haut, son premier concert avec eux, le squatt, les râmens à Chiba, son premier baiser, son premier amour, sa déclaration, la sienne… Toute sa vie, sans omettre aucun détail, tout. Pas une seule annectdote ne manquait au récit. Parfois il ponctuait son récit de quelques accords, un petit slide par-ci, un bout de mélodie par-là. Obito, bon public, riait quand il fallait rire, compatissait quand il fallait compatir, s'indignait quand c'était nécessaire et demandait des précisions sur tout et n'importe quoi… Quand il eût terminé, Sasuke avait la gorge sèche et ses yeux le piquaient.

-Alors si je comprends bien, Orochimaru t'as envoyé ici comme ça, sans prévenir, et du jour au lendemain tu as disparut involontairement de sa vie?

-Ouais…

-Ah mais quel enfoiré! Et tu n'as jamais réussi à le joindre?

-Non. Je connaît même pas son nom de famille.

-Et maintenant? Tu l'aimes encore hein?

-…

-C'est bien ce que je me disait. Le 21 juin c'est dans deux semaines, et Tokyo c'est loin.

-Je sais que Tokyo c'est loin, je te remercie.

-Tu sais, ma mère dit toujours que c'est quand on n'as plus rien qu'on a plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

-…Et toi?

Obito sourit. Sasuke avait pris sa décision. Ce n'était plus le même maintenant: son dos n'était plus voûté, il avait ramené ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles afin qu'ils ne tombent plus devant son visage, il souriat, ses yeux brillaient… Comme si pendant deux ans il avait été dans une sorte de coma conscient et venait seulement de se réveiller. Son cousin allait lui manquer mais il était heureux pour lui.

-Moi je reste. J'en ai pas envie mais si je pars, Orochimaru donnera plus de thunes à ma mère et elle pourra plus se payer l'hôpital. Il me reste encore un an à tirer, après je me débrouillerait… Tu pars quand?

-Ce soir. J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps ici… Obito?

-Ouais?

-Merci.

Il l'aida à rassembler ses quelques affaires et puis ils grillèrent des cigarettes en attendant l'heure du couvre-feu.

-Bon…

-Ben…

Il était minuit passé, l'heure était venue de se dire aurevoir. Toujours un peu triste une séparation… Et puis en deux ans ils avaient fini par s'apprécier, voire s'aimer comme des frères…

-Je te laisse ma gratte et les CD, j'en aurait pas besoin.

-Non, la guitare tu l'ammènes! Ici elle vas juste prendre la poussière dans un coin.

-Bon, d'accord…

Sourire.

-Ah et puis ça aussi, tu le liras quand je serait parti ok?

-Ok!

-Je reviendrait à la remise des diplômes…

Sasuke hésita un moment, puis finit par serrer son cousin contre son cœur avant de tourner les talons et de sauter par la fenêtre. Ca vas que sa chambre était au premier étage…

Obito resta à regarder le parc plongé dans l'obscurité bien après que la petite silhouette ait disparue pardessus le mur d'enceinte. Ouais, Sasuke lui manquait déjà… Il sembla se souvenir soudain de la présence de la feuille de papier soigneusement pliée entre ses doigts. Il avait vu Sasuke griffonner tout à l'heure. S'attendant à un petit mot d'adieu, il fût surpris de trouver à la place, dans une écriture fine et soignée, une chanson. Elle était en anglais mais son cousin avait pris soin de mettre une traduction.

So you lost your trust

_(Ainsi tu a perdu ta confiance)_

And you never should have, you never should have

_(Et tu n'aurai jamais dû, tu ne devrais jamais)_

But don't break your back

_(Mais ne te casse pas le dos)_

If you ever see this

_(Si tu vois ça un jour)_

Don't answer that

_(N'y réponds pas)_

In a bullet proof vest

_(Dans un gilet par balles)_

With the windows all closed

_(Avec toutes les fenêtres fermées)_

I'll be doing my best

_(Je ferais de mon mieux)_

I'll see you soon

_(Je te verrais bientôt)_

In a telescope lens

_(Dans l'objectif d'un télescope)_

And when all you want is friends

_(Et quand tous ce que tu veux c'est des amis)_

I'll see you soon

_(Je te verrais bientôt)_

Don't lose your trust,

_(Ne perds pas ta confiance)_

See you soon!

_(A bientôt!)_ **(1)**

Il y avait une petite note en dessous:

"_Je ne sais pas si tu l'entendras un jour à la radio, mais sache que je ne t'oublies pas. Sasuke_."

Obito s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche… Encore une poussière dans l'œil. Il allait se sentir bien seul sans son cousin… "Ne perds pas ta confiance". Non, bien sûr que non! Allez, il avait encore son devoir à faire…

**

* * *

(1):** "See you soon" de Coldplay (et oui, encore eux) 

Ayé, encore un chapitre, il est court mais en fait il sert juste de transition alors pardonnes moi XD!!! Bon, je suis obligée de la terminer cette fic avant le 5 février parce que après je pars en stage et que non seulement il y aura pas internet, mais en plus il y aura pas d'éléctricité non plus… (oui je sais, ça fait louche tout ça…) BREF, Sasuke 2 ans plus tard, avec mon piti Obito adorééééé (on le vois jamais dans les fic, c'est pas juste…) Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "retrouvailles" voilà, je le dis direct parce que j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire, et qu'en plus ça fait une bonne dizaine fois que je le refais en entier, pas facile de terminer une fic...

Par contre je mange dans 5 minutes donc pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois-ci mais un énoooooorme merçi à tout le monde!!!


	10. Retour

Héhéhé, je vais vraiment finir par me faire tuer moi, avec toutes ces magouilles de chapitres... Bon ben voilà, chapitre 10 version 2. Déjà qu'il me plaisait pas, ma bêta lectrice de mère USB (lol) m'a je dirait... "convaincue" de revenir au découpage que j'avait initialement prévu. Pffiou cette fois c'est DEFINITIF et la suite et fin vas pouvoir être mise en chantier -.-'

**NB:** y'a pleins de passages qui étaient déjà présents dans la première version, je n'ai fait que rajouter et changer deux trois trucs...

_

* * *

_

Naruto était penché sur sa guitare, grattant quelques accords, fredonnant des paroles. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux vaporeux. Dehors il faisait un temps magnifique. Les enfants avaient terminés l'école et jouaient gaiment au foot dans la ruelle, l'étrange chien de Ryuusuke c'était encore fait la malle et aboyait de toute la force de ses poumons après le ballon. Juin mourrait à petit feu sous la chaleur, laissant présager un juillet caniculaire. Le Summer Festival s'était déroulé la veille. Après plus de trois heures de scène et une fin de soirée à faire un bœuf' avec d'autres groupes présents là bas, Nasagakishi s'accorderait une semaine de vacances avant de partir sur les routes pour défendre leur premier album à travers le pays.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

_(Il est la raison qui fait tomber mes larmes sur ma guitare)_

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

_(La seule chose qui me fait faire un vœux à une étoile filante)_

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

_(Il est la chanson que je garde pour la chanter dans la voiture, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fait) _**(1)**

Gaara s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et écouta quelques instants son ami chanter à voix basse. Ce petit blond famélique, avec son teint pâle, ses cheveux ternes et ses grands yeux dans le vague formait un contraste frappant avec la lumière du soleil et les éclats de rire des enfants que l'on pouvait entendre à travers la fenêtre entr'ouverte.

- Une nouvelle chanson ?

Naruto releva la tête, surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il posa sa guitare et se frotta la nuque.

- Non, quelques trucs comme ça. répondit-il évasivement.

Gaara poussa un profond soupir. Depuis la disparition de Sasuke, Naruto n'avait pas sorti une seule chanson... Rien, niet, nada, que dalle, le vide intersidéral. En deux galettes indépendantes, aucun des morceaux de Nasagakishi n'était « neuf ». Ils n'avaient fait que recycler des chansons déjà écrites auparavant... Mais leur réserve commençait à s'épuiser, leur public, de plus en plus nombreux, réclamait de nouveaux morceaux, et Naruto ne sortais plus rien. Lui qui, avant, n'avait qu'à prendre une feuille et un stylo pour inventer un nouveau morceau.

« Pardon, j'suis désolé mais ça viens pas, désolé... » répétait t-il à Kiba, Shikamaru et Gaara d'un air dépité. Pourtant il en noircissait des pages chaque jour, mais il les trouvaient tellement navrantes de banalité, d'apitoiment sur soi-même, qu'il préférait les garder pour lui...

La pièce tanguait sous ses pieds et il préféra s'asseoir. Il s'était encore rendu ivre… La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière du couloir qui l'aveugla, et puis quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Des bras qui s'enroulent autour de son torse, des lèvres qui se posent sur son cou…

-Sasuke?

-C'est qui Sasuke?

-Nan, laisse tomber.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de saké à la bouteille. Il avait passé le stade où il pouvait encore sentir le liquide lui brûler la gorge. Ca aurait pu être de l'eau, ça revenait au même. Une main se glissa sous son t-shirt.

-Tu es encore ivre Naruto… dit une voix féminine à son oreille d'un ton de reproche.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu bois tout le temps?

-Pour oublier.

-Pour oublier quoi?

-Que je suis triste.

-Et c'est quoi qui te rends triste?

-Quelqu'un.

Il rit, ce dialogue lui faisait penser au Petit Prince, sauf que là c'était le petit prince qui buvait et le serpent qui lui faisait la conversation… Elle lui enleva son t-shirt et recommença ses caresses.

-Moi je vais t'aider à l'oublier, ce quelqu'un.

-Je veux pas de ta pitié Yukie.

-Qui te dit que c'est de la pitié?

Et merde…

**o°o°o**

La première opinion qu'ont les occidentaux de Tokyo, c'est que c'est une ville gigantesque et bruyante : pleine de buildings titanesques, de néons publicitaires surdimmentionnés, de pollution, de jeunes nippons au look hypersophistiqué et de vieux hommes d'affaires en costume 3 pièces strics et impeccables, de geishas aux somptueux kimonos et de boutiques d'otakus à chaque coin de rue...

Mais Tokyo, c'est aussi de paisibles quartiers résidentiels aux petites maisons, avec des jardins, des parcs, une ambiance calme...

C'est dans un de ces petits quartiers de la classe moyenne, au nord de la ville, que Naruto se réveilla avec le mal de crâne du siècle et une sérieuse envie de vomir. Yukie dormait toujours à ses côtés, un sourire satisfait accroché à ses lèves. Cette fille, il l'avait aimé comme un dingue pendant des années… Alors pourquoi maintenant quand il la voyait allongée nue dans son lit il ne ressentait plus rien?

Il attrapa une vieille photo racornie qui était posée sur sa table de chevet et la contempla un long moment. Elle avait été prise par Sakura lors de leur première partie de Beck, il y a deux ans et demie. Kiba avait les bras en l'air et arborait un grand sourire, Gaara était penché sur son clavier, Shikamaru avait été figé en plein saut, brandissant sa basse comme une bannière; lui avait son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Sasuke et était en train de chanter pendant que le brun le regardait… Il se demanda par quel miracle la photo était encore en état alors qu'il l'usait chaque jour d'avantage à la regarder pendant des heures et des heures.

Le lendemain de ce cliché, Sasuke avait disparu et lui et ses amis avaient été arrêté par la police. Ils s'en étaient sortis grâce à Jiraya, leur producteur. Shikamaru l'avait appelé et le cinquantenaire avait joué du pot-de-vin avec le propriétaire, un certain Orochimaru, pour qu'il retire sa plainte. Puis il les avaient installés ici, dans cette petite maison d'un modeste quartier résidentiel en périphérie de Tokyo. C'était grand, il y avait des vitres aux fenêtres, une chambre pour chacun et de l'eau chaude à volonté. Sasuke aurait aimé cet endroit. Sasuke…

Lorsqu'ils avaient été libérés le lendemain, il était allé directement à son lycée à 18h et avait attendu, attendu… Puis il s'était rendu à l'appartement pour le trouver vide et avait attendu encore. Et puis l'évidence l'avait frappé de plein fouet: Sasuke était parti. Un haut le cœur l'arracha à sa contemplation et il se précipita aux toilettes. Pas bon le saké, il devrait l'avoir compris depuis le temps mais bon… Processus d'auto-destruction oblige.

Il fit un détour par la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme petit et maigre aux yeux cernés et aux cheveux d'un jaune ternis qui l'imitait dans la glace. Cette espèce d'épave qu'il voyait devant lui, ce n'était pas Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki était mort un soir de décembre dans un grand appartement vide, au 17ème étage d'un immeuble bourgeois, il y a de ça deux ans. Depuis lors il était un fantôme qui ne retrouvait un peu de consistance qu'en jouant d'un instrument quelconque ou en chantant mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Alors il c'était remis à boire. La drogue non, trop cher, trop d'emmerdes; et puis les autres l'auraient mal pris et il ne voulait pas les décevoir d'avantage. Le saké bon marché, ça permettait d'oublier, de se donner l'illusion pendant quelques heures que l'on allait pas si mal que ça...

**o°o°o**

Quelque part dans le touh-bouh de la ville, dans une petite ruelle du vieux centre, un jeune homme émergeait d'un sommeil pénible en massant son dos endolori. Il avait fallu à Sasuke plus de deux semaines pour rejoindre la capitale. Le ferry d'abord, pour rejoindre l'île principale du Japon. Puis il avait traversé la moitié du pays en stop. Le concert de Nasagakishi c'était déroulé il y a deux jours.

En arrivant, il était allé directement au squatt, mais à la place il y avait trouvé un parking à niveaux… Le building en construction qu'ils avaient escaladés avec Naruto était achevé: une tour de verre de 180 étages abritant les bureaux de TV Tokyo, des usines Yamaha et de quelques magazines seinen… Le restaurant de râmens où travaillait Chiba avait été remplacé par un Mac Do, son ancien lycée avait été repeint et ils avaient coupés les arbres dans la cour, l'Usine avait été fermée; quant à son ancien appartement, c'était à présent celui d'une certaine Amane Misa **(2)**… tous ses repères dans cette ville avaient disparus… Et il avait raté le Summer Festival.

Les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, les membres raidis d'avoir dormi par terre, l'Uchiwa jeta un regard sur les allées et venues incessantes de l'avenue principale. Quand il était dans le sud, à Okinawa, il s'imaginait Nasagakishi continuant son petit bonhomme de chemin; toujours au squatt à répetter, mangeant des râmens dégeulasses là où bossait Chiba ou dans leur vieille "cuisine" à mâchonner les commandes ratées de pizzas que ramenait Gaara, faisant des concert dans des petites salles bondées et enfumées, buvant des bières dans leur coin de banquette à l'Usine, Naruto passant ses journées à rendre une deuxième jeunesse aux chaussures des passants…

Alors qu'il était en route pour la capitale, il s'imaginait débarquer le soir et les retrouver tous en tailleur dans leur pièce commune en train de parler de Pink Floyd, de Mike Oldfield ou se battant pour savoir de qui avait fait la meilleure reprise de "where is my mind" entre Nada Surf et Placebo… Et maintenant il était déçu. Mais quel crétin, le monde continuait de tourner sans lui il s'imaginait quoi? Paname? Pfff…

Ses sombres pensées furent soudain perturbées par un grondement sourd provenant de son estomac. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Il gratta le fond de ses poches et compta sa maigre fortune. Il avait de l'argent, beaucoup, mais il était sur un compte en banque bloqué jusqu'à sa majorité, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au 23 juillet… D'ici là, il ne lui restait même plus que de quoi acheter un bol de nouilles bon marché.

**o°o°o**

-'Jour… grogna Naruto en entrant dans la cuisine.

Kiba et Gaara eurent mal au cœur en voyant leur ami s'allumer une cigarette et s'asseoir à l'envers sur une chaise. Le blond arborait des côtes encore plus saillantes qu'avant et des cernes qui pouvaient presque concurrencer celles de Gaara...

-Heu... bien dormi? tenta le roux.

-Ouais.

Et puis il tira sur sa cigarette sans rien ajouter. Les deux autres recommencèrent à manger en silence… Yukie entra en petite tenue dans la cuisine avec un "Bonjour" retentissant et enlaça le blond par derrière en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Naruto ne bougeait pas, indifférent.

-Tu sais Yukie, les t-shirt et les pantalons ça existe, lâcha Kiba sans même daigner la regarder.

-Dis que ça déranges aussi Inuzuka! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu me mater en douce?

-Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser tu n'est pas le nombril du monde. Le trou du cul encore j'dis pas… répliqua Gaara en lui lançant son sourire le plus hypocrite.

-Naruto, tu pourrais prendre ma défense franchement! s'indigna-t-elle.

Le blond lâcha une série de ronds de fumée et garda le silence.

-T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre naze! finit-elle par lui cracher en se détachant de lui.

Elle quitta la pièce, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-C'est ça, dégage pauvre greluche! lui lança le roux.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle avait récupéré ses affaires et claquait la porte derrière elle. Gaara roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

-Putain mais un jour je vais lui décalquer la tronche contre le mur à cette poufiasse moi!

-Tu deviens grossier Gaara… remarqua Kiba en continuant à touiller dans son bol de céréales.

-Nan mais franchement je comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à coucher avec elle alors que t'en a rien à foutre, Naruto!

-C'est pour l'hygiène… articula le blond en continuant à fixer un point vague devant lui.

Un long silence consterné suivit ses paroles, finalement rompu par Kiba qui se racla la gorge avant de dire d'une hoix hésitante:

-Bon et sinon il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi?

L'Inuzuka échangea un coup s'oeil entendu avec Gaara et ce dernier ramena ses mains sous son menton en regardant Naruto d'un air grave.

-On vas partir en tournée promotionnelle dans tout le Kantô le mois prochain… commença t-il.

-Ouais je sais, dit Naruto d'un air nonchalant.

-On a besoin d'un guitariste.

-Je suis un guitariste.

Gaara poussa un soupir exaspéré devant tant de mauvaise foi. Ce fut Kiba qui prit le relais.

-Bon sang Naru, tu sais très bien ce qu'on veux dire! C'est vrai que tu assures à la gratte, mais c'est une tournée promotionnelle! Faut qu'on soit irréprochables musicalement et avec un guitariste supplémentaire…

-Ouais, ouais, ouais! C'est bon, j'ai compris! le coupa le blond avec humeur en écrasant rageusement son mégot dans l'évier. En gros, vous voulez remplacer Sas…

Naruto s'arrêta, se rendant compte du sens de ses paroles. Il était stupide. Sasuke avait fait parti du groupe quoi? Trois semaines à tout casser! Et lui refusait de prendre un autre guitariste pour de pathétiques raisons sentimentales au lieu de penser à l'avenir de ses amis… N'importe quoi.

Bien plus en colère contre lui-même que contre ses amis, il se leva et partis s'enfermer dans la cave qu'ils avaient réamménagés en salle de répet'.

**o°o°o**

Faim, faim... Il avait faim! De cette faim sourde qui semble vous ronger les entrailles. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi faim de sa vie... "C'est quand on a plus rien qu'on a plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner" lui avait dit Obito… Il lui restait quoi?

En moins de deux semaines il c'était retrouvé SDF, sans papiers et plus seul que jamais. Pour aller encore plus profond il aurait eu besoin d'une pelle. Plus rien à perdre, absolument plus rien. Et puis ventre affamé… Bref.

Il pris son courage à deux mains, se plaça sur le trottoir à côté d'un marchand de hot-dog, accorda sa guitare et se mit à chanter. C'était encore plus déstabilisant de jouer dans la rue devant des passants qui n'en avaient rien à faire que dans une petite salle bondée. Et puis ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué… Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix: c'était soit faire la manche, soit crever de faim. Il opta pour une chanson des Beatles que son père écoutait en boucle lorsqu'il était petit, histoire d'évoluer en terrain famillier. Un morceau rythmé et joyeux, sinon il risquait fort de craquer…

Lady Madonna, children at your feet

_(Lady Madonna, des enfants à tes pieds)_

Wonder how you manage to make ends meet

_(Je me demande comment tu fait pour joindre les deux bouts)_

Who finds the money? When you pay the rent?

_(Qui trouve l'argent? Quand payera-tu le loyer?)_

Did you think that money was heaven sent?

_(Penses-tu que cet argent serait un don du ciel?)_

Tiens, un passant c'était arrêté et frappait dans ses mains en rythme. Et puis un autre, et encore un autre… Ils avaient l'air d'apprécier. Il se sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, mal à l'aise mais heureux à la fois. Que quatre ou cinq inconnus s'arrêtent pour l'écouter lui donna du courage et il poussa un peu la voix, retrouvant peu à peu un semblant de cette ivresse qu'il n'avait ressenti que lors des concerts avec Nasagakishi.

Friday night arrives without a suitcase

_(Vendredi soir arives sans bagages)_

Sunday morning creep in like a nun

_(Le dimanche matin se traîne comme une nonne)_

Monday's child has learned to tie his bootlace

_(Lundi l'enfant a appris à lacer ses chaussures)_

See how they run

_(Regarde comment ils courent) _

Et hop, un petit riff blues bien entraînant pour l'accompagner dans le refrain. Il vit que certains passants c'étaient mis à frapper du pied en rythme et il sourit malgré lui.

Lady Madonna, baby at your breast

_(Lady Madonna, le bébé à votre sein)_

Wonder how you manage to feed the rest  
_(Je me demande comment vous faites pour nourrir le reste)_

Lady Madonna, lying on the bed

_(Lady Madonna, étendue dans ton lit)_

Listen to the music playing in your head

_(Ecoute la musique jouer dans ta tête)_**(3)**_  
_

Au point où il en était il pouvait même pousser le riddicule jusqu'à faire les trompettes avec la bouche… Et puis en vérité il ne sentais même pas riddicule. Il se sentais bien, tout simplement. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait joué que pour son plaisir propre, mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il c'était gourré sur toute la ligne: la musique, c'est quelque chose qui se partage, sinon elle n'a aucune raison d'être. A la fin du morceau ils étaient une bonne vingtaine à l'applaudir et en redemandaient. Il opta pour un vieux tube de John Lee Hooker et fît le riff d'intro avec les deux dernières cordes. Ce morceau n'était en fait qu'un jeu de questions/réponses entre la voix et la guitare**(4)**… Son public était entousiaste mais il préféra cependant zapper les grosses parties d'impro, trop techniques pour une guitare seule. Le nombre de spectateurs avait encore augmenté, la casquette à ses pieds se remplissait, quelqu'un réclama du J.J. Cale, il s'exécuta…

Une heure plus tard il remercia l'assistance qui bouchait à présent le trottoir et ramassa l'argent qu'il avait gagné. Son humeur maussade du réveil c'était quelque peu dissipée pendant qu'il chantait pour ce petit groupe de parfait inconnus, il se serait presque senti heureux sur le moment… Le marchand lui offrit deux hot-dogs en le remerciant parce qu'il avait attiré la clientèle et lui dit qu'il pouvait revenir quand il le souhaitais pour jouer encore. Sasuke répondit évasivement et allait partir, quand le commerçant le retins par la manche, les yeux écarquillés.

-Attend gamin... Tu serait pas Sasuke par hasard?

**

* * *

**Il est à noter que cet extrait de chanson et le premier paragraphe sont en très très grande partie de Ishimaru Tsukiyo. Breffle, la chanson c'est "Teardrops on my guitar" de Taylor Swift 

**(2)** bouhaha micro crossover, pas pu m'en empêcher xD

**(3)** "Lady Madonna" des Beatles

**(4)** Et là en fait je pense au morceau incontournable de John Lee Hooker: "Boom, boom, boom"

Message à ma môman: Bon voilà, collage et rafistolage finis et je retouche plus je sais que c'est plein de défauts ce chapitre, mais bon, que je passe VITE à la suite... (et nan j'ai pas modifié le passage qui te plaisait pas, de toutes les versions c'était la moins pire :p)


	11. chapitre 11

Youhou... 2 ans mazette O_o Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser pour cette attente, et également à dire un gros "JE VOUS EMMERDES BANDES DE SANGSUES VERRUQUEUSES" à tous les cons et toutes les connes - illettrés pour la plupart - qui m'ont volés cette fic... Sachez que c'est à 95% votre faute si j'ai perdu le goût d'écrire... C'est vrai, à quoi bon se faire chier à écrire une histoire si des gens vous la piquent et reçoivent tous les commentaires à votre place, le tout en quelques clics ? (pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je ne publie cette histoire QUE ici, sur WoN et sur fanfic-fr)

Bref... Je profite d'une semaine tranquille et surtout seule dans mon petit 30 mètres carrés qu'il serait grossier de nommer "appartement", pour me remettre doucement à ce qui était mon passe temps préféré. Oui, maintenant c'est le dessin et la colo, moins facile à usurper vous voyez. (quoi qu'il y en as bien qui ont essayés aussi xD)

Donc une suite (et non fin) à cette fic là, dont je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre le succès xD Et une nouvelle fois pardon et merci à tout le monde.

* * *

**Changements**

-Allô?

-Heu, salut Sai, ça vas bien?

Le blond était assis dans le vieux canapé du salon, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, ses doigts tripotant nerveusement dans une déchirure de son jean. Les autres avaient raison : ils avaient besoin d'un deuxième guitariste... Leur album était sorti il y a moins d'un mois, et la maison de disque leur avait fixé un quota minimum de ventes de 3 000 exemplaires vendus en trois mois pour renouveler le contrat, et bien entendu la promotion devait être assurée par Nasagakishi... Jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient vendus qu'environ 600 galettes, dont la quasi intégralité à leur stand au Summer Festival. Si "Wonderwall" avait été diffusé par deux petites radios indépendantes, c'était grâce à Kiba qui avait harcelé les studios, allant jusqu'à entrer en douce dans le bureau des directeurs afin d'y laisser une cassette.

En bref, les concerts étaient quasiment leur seul moyen d'atteindre le quota de ventes. Ce qui impliquait qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à être excellents sur scène. Avec deux guitaristes, ils pourraient jouir d'une plus grande liberté musicale... Le problème étant de trouver un bon musicien n'ayant déjà aucun engagements. Naruto avait eu beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait que Sai. Et cela n'avait rien pour l'enchanter.

Sai avait fait partie d'un groupe de glam métal qui était passé pro il y a quelques mois et jouissait d'une assez grande popularité dans la moitié sud du pays. Une étoile filante qui c'était consumée bien trop vite sous les feux de la rampe... Le groupe c'était séparé récemment. Sai était excellent guitariste, bon chanteur et il était bi. Naruto avait fait sa connaissance lors d'un petit festival underground il y a de ça un peu moins d'un an, et il aurait fallu être sourd et aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que le brun avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. L'avoir dans Nasagakishi inquiétait le blond, mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait l'embarras du choix.

L'Uzumaki sortis nerveusement une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet.

-Ah Naruto ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel si matinal ? Je te manques ?

Il grinça des dents avant de répliquer :

-On a besoin de quelqu'un. Tu veux passer faire des essais ?

-J'aime les gens directs ! Je serait là d'ici une heure.

**o°o°o**

Relisant le texte de son énoncé de philosophie, Obito poussa un soupir discret. Pas assez cependant, car le surveillant lui lança un regard agacé du haut de son bureau qui, posé sur une estrade, dominait la vaste salle d'études. Si ce n'est le léger grattement des stylos sur du papier et des feuilles qu'on tourne, tout était parfaitement silencieux ici. Avant d'arriver dans cette école, il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'une bonne centaine d'ados réunis dans une même pièce puissent être capables d'émettre aussi peu de décibels.

Son voisin de droite mâchonnait d'un air absent le capuchon de son bic, les yeux fermement fixés sur son volumineux livre de cours, de même que son voisin de gauche, et celui du devant, et celui de la rangée du fond... En fait, mis à part lui, tous ici avaient le nez résolument plongé dans leurs études. Il tenta une énième fois de les imiter afin de terminer ce foutu devoir, mais il finit par abandonner en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se concentrer. Depuis que Sasuke était parti, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. En général il avait toujours été bon pour lier des liens avec son entourage, mais les gens d'ici étaient trop... Suppérieurs. Il n'était pas du même monde qu'eux et rien n'y changerait. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Orochimaru l'avait envoyé ici il y a deux ans et demie, et pourquoi, malgré ses résultats médiocres, il continuait à payer ses frais de scolarité exorbitants. C'était forcément lié à Sasuke, mais de là à ce qu'il y trouve un raisonnement... Bref. Il pris une feuille vierge dans son classeur et commença la rédaction d'une nouvelle lettre à sa mère.

Il lui en envoyait de façon régulière depuis qu'il était ici, ne pouvant plus la voir, ou de manière très erratique. L'hôpital dans lequel elle était internée se trouvait sur l'île principale, près d'Osaka (1). Il y était allé pendant les fêtes de la fin d'année, et n'y avait eu droit que parce que son médecin voulait prendre un bout de son foie afin de le greffer à sa mère, le sien ayant été mis à mal par son traitement très lourd. Ça lui avait laissé une belle cicatrice sur le ventre mais ça il s'en fichait éperdument. Le plus important étant qu'elle aille bien... Ou du moins le mieux possible. Quelques temps avant qu'Orochimaru n'arrive, elle souffrait tellement que seul des doses gigantesques de morphine lui permettait d'avoir un peu de répit. Ça avait également eu pour effet de l'abrutir complètement et avant de la voir cet hiver, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pu avoir de réel dialogue avec elle. Dans ce sens là au moins, Orochimaru c'était rendu utile.

Mais quand même... Il ne comprenait pas. Le tuteur de son cousin n'agissait jamais sans y voir un intérêt personnel, et en hospitalisant sa mère dans un établissement très coûteux tout en le mettant lui dans l'école la plus chère du pays, il faisait plutôt de grosses pertes. D'autant que les rares fois où il était venu en visite ici, il n'avait prêté aucune espèce d'attention à Obito, tout concentré qu'il était à sonder Sasuke sous toutes les coutures avec ce drôle de rictus qu'on ne pouvait même pas nommer "sourire" accroché à ses lèvres trop fines.

Au souvenir du visage de l'homme, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il s'ébroua discrètement afin d'en dissiper la sensation. Ce type là lui flanquait la chair de poule, y'avait pas à tergiverser.

Secouant d'un air absent son stylo en cherchant comment commencer sa lettre, il finit par se mettre à gratter le papier. Il n'avait écrit que quelques mots quand la porte de la salle d'études claqua et que la voix du surveillant principal se mit à résonner :

-Uchiwa, dans mon bureau tout de suite.

Cherchant ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour mériter une telle convocation, il rangea prestement ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard goguenard de tous ses camarades.

**o°o°o**

Sasuke regarda le vieux marchand de hot-dogs, sa moustache qui poussait anarchiquement sous son gros nez, son tablier tâché de graisse, son air interrogateur, ses petits doigts boudinés tâchés de graisse... Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur l'immeuble derrière le commerçant, un vieux HLM délabré, et l'espace d'un instant il eût la vision d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus farfouillant dans une grosse boîte de cireur. Un petit sourire triste naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Comme c'est ironique pensa t-il : il venait de faire la manche à l'endroit exact où il avait rencontré Naruto. Et le marchand de hot-dogs se souvenait de lui.

-T'es bien Sasuke hein? demanda ce dernier.

-Oui.

-Ben ça alors c'est marrant ! s'esclaffa le cinquantenaire. Alors comme ça t'es de retour ! Y'en a qui doivent être contents !

-Hein ?

-Oui, le blondinet et sa bande. Si tu savait comme ils m'ont bassiné avec leur photo, "z'auriez pas vu ce gars?" On y voyait pas grand chose d'ailleurs, c'était tout sombre et t'avait les cheveux devant la figure.

-Sa bande ?

-Un roux, un endormi à dreads et un avec des tatouages sur les joues... Pourquoi t'as cet air d'ahuri gamin ?

Sasuke ferma prestement sa bouche qu'il avait ouverte sans s'en rendre compte sous la surprise. Non seulement il apprenait que Naruto l'avait cherché, mais Kiba, Gaara et Shikamaru aussi ! Cette nouvelle lui mis un peu de baume au cœur : finalement il ne c'était pas trompé, il avait eu de véritables amis... Le babillage du marchand le tira de ses pensées.

-... un moment que je l'ai pas vu le blondinet d'ailleurs. La dernière fois il disait qu'il avait sorti une galette, l'avait l'air tout fier j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi. C'est vrai quoi, moi j'en fait tous les jours des galettes, au miso, au sukiyaki, à la pâte de ha...

-Vous voyez toujours Naruto ?! s'écria Sasuke soudain, semblant avoir pris une décharge électrique.

-Ben ouais c'est un bon client ! Il viens souvent prendre des trucs à manger et discuter un peu. Il fait des galettes et il m'achète de la bouffe... il est pas franchement logique ton copain mais moi...

-Il viens quand ? Il passe souvent ? Vous savez où il habite ?

-Oula du calme gamin ! s'exclama le cinquantenaire bedonnant en levant les bras d'un geste théâtral. Ouais d'habitude il passe assez souvent, par contre j'sais pas où il habite, parle pas beaucoup de lui le gars. Mais je sais que quand il viens ici après il vas dans la rue d'en face, dans c't'espèce de bâtiment là bas... dit-il en lui montrant un immeuble quelconque à la façade fatiguée.

Sasuke remercia rapidement le marchand et se faufila entre les voitures qui encombraient la rue à cette heure ci de la journée. Il s'arrêta devant la porte à doubles battants de l'immeuble en question et cligna des yeux en lisant le panneau d'information placardé dessus, n'en croyant pas sa chance :

**TRASH NOTE PROD.  
LOCAL PRIVE #11  
ARTISTES ET STAFF UNIQUEMENT**

Alors qu'il avait quasiment baissé les bras, il se tenait maintenant devant ce qui devait surement être le studio d'enregistrement de Nasagakishi ! Si il y avait un endroit où il pourrait se renseigner sur la nouvelle adresse de Naruto, ce serait ici ! Il y était presque... Plus qu'une porte à franchir et il saurait, et il pourrait retrouver ses amis, son ange... Le problème, c'était qu'il avait beau pousser le battant, il demeurait clos.

-Et ben, tu sais pas lire? dit une voix dans son dos qui le fit sursauter.

-Hein?

Devant lui se tenait une fille qui devait avoir la vingtaine. Brune, vêtue d'une large salopette et le bras gauche chargé de câbles, elle le regarda d'un œil critique avant de sortir de sa poche un trousseau de clés bien garni.

-Ah tu dois être le nouveau. dit-elle en pointant la guitare de Sasuke du menton tout en glissant une des clés dans la serrure. T'es en avance.

-Heu... répondit le brun très intelligemment.

-Entre.

Elle lui tins la porte ouverte et il se glissa à l'intérieur d'un air hésitant. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un long couloir bas de plafond recouvert d'une moquette beige du sol au plafond. Des bruits étouffés de batterie filtraient d'une des nombreuses portes.

-Ils ont déjà commencé. dit encore la fille en refermant derrière elle. Porte 7.

Et elle le laissa là avec ses question. Avec qui l'avait-elle confondu ? Qui était censé l'attendre derrière la porte 7 ? Et plus important, est-ce que Naruto état ici ?

Il balaya le couloir du regard, mais il n'y avait plus personne à qui demander. Alors il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la porte qui avait le numéro 7. Apparemment c'était de là que venait la batterie. Maintenant qu'il se tenait juste devant le panneau de bois, il entendais également de la basse. Il ne voulait pas déranger un groupe en pleine répétition, mais au fond il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il déglutis et frappa timidement à la porte. Pas de réponse. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir, quelqu'un le devança en le bousculant et il se retrouva par terre dans la petite pièce capitonée sous le regard surprit de quatre musiciens.

* * *

(1) grande ville au sud est de l'île principale du Japon.

Voilà voilà, chapitre pas très long désolée, c'est plus un chapitre de transition (encore) qu'autre chose. Et je préfère ne pas me prononcer quand à la date de sortie du prochain, j'ai déjà trop fait de promesses en l'air :/


	12. Chapter 12

OMFG 187 visites en une journée O_o ça fait peur ! Ce qui fait peur surtout c'est le tableau de bort du site pour tout gérer... Y'as eu trop de changements je suis complètement paumée.

Bref, un grand merci à tout le monde, un grand nombre n'en revenaient pas d'avoir un email d'alerte de ma part xD Argh par contre je viens de voir que le site as bouffé tous les accents, donc ne m'en voulez pas si j'ai oubliée d'en remettre quelques uns .

* * *

**Surprises**

Se relevant prestement, Sasuke remis ses cheveux trop longs en arrière pour se donner contenance pendant qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années mal rasé s'excusait de l'avoir bousculé.  
Les musiciens se trouvant ici le dévisageaient avec une pointe d'amusement : une fille et trois gars. Sentant que la situation allait s'éterniser, il se décida briser le silence qui c'était installé :

-Bonjour je...  
-T'es le gars qui dois venir pour des essais non ? le coupa la fille.

Elle était très blonde et ses yeux délavés le détaillait avec un certain intérêt qui le mis mal l'aise.

-Allez on se bouge, on as loués la salle que jusqu'à midi. les pressa un gars avec des sourcils très épais qui faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras.  
-Ouais vas y prends ce micro et ta gratte ! renchérit celui qui tenait une guitare pour gauchers dans les mains.  
-Heu mais je... commença Sasuke, légèrement paniqué.  
-Grouilleuuu on as pas toute la journée ! le hâta de nouveau la blonde.  
-Non vraiment vaut mieux que je parte.  
-Nan pas moyen t'es là, tu chantes !

Le brun à gros sourcils se planta devant l'unique porte de la pièce et croisa les bras en le regardant d'un air de profonde détermination. Sasuke sentis ses joues le brûler : et merde. Il y avait un énorme malentendu, mais bon, si il fallait qu'il chante pour avoir le droit de partir sans devoir taper sur l'autre qui lui barrait le passage... Et puis il venait de faire la manche en pleine rue, il n'était plus à ça près.

Il sortis sa vieille guitare de sa housse et bâcla l'intro de la première chanson qui lui passa par la tête.

_Mama, take this badge off of me, I can't use it anymore  
It's gettin' dark, too dark to see. I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door..._

**°o°o°**

Naruto jeta un œil à la montre digitale bon marché qu'il avait lâchement accrochée à son poignet et hâta le pas : il était en retard, et Shikamaru détestait au plus haut point attendre... D'autant plus quand c'était pour une répet'. Les autres devaient déjà y être, et Sai avec eux. Ils avaient convenu de tous passer plusieurs heures dans le plus petit des trois studios de Trash Note, celui où ils avaient leurs habitudes. L'acoustique y était bien meilleure que dans la cave de leur maison, et ils pourraient s'y enregistrer à l'arrache sur des cassettes.

Arrivé au grand carrefour, le marchand de hot dogs lui fit un grand salut de la main auquel il répondit vaguement en traversant la route avant de s'engouffrer dans le studio bas de plafond. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se permit un moment pour apprécier la fraîcheur qui y régnait. La chaleur de ce mois de juin était étouffante. Il salua au passage la réceptionniste qui lui lança un "bonjour Naru, ils sont porte 9 !" accompagné d'un sourire radieux. Sourire qu'il lui rendit sans trop de mal.

En effet, et malgré la perspective de se faire gueuler dessus par le bassiste flegmatique, Naruto était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il se sentait plus léger, un peu du moins... Il avait hâte de retrouver son groupe et de leur montrer... Son léger sourire n'avait rien de forcé, il se tenait plus droit, il était fier.

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

Il s'arrêta soudain en passant devant la porte 7 d'où s'échappait faiblement cette voix... _Sa_ voix.

Naruto secoua la tête. N'importe quoi... _Sa_ voix était moins grave et erraillée, elle lui ressemblait mais ce n'était pas _lui_, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Et puis de toute façon, même si ça avait été lui, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait foutu ici ? Il avait cru l'entendre simplement parce qu'il était trop stupide pour lâcher ce petit bout d'espoir de le revoir un jour, ne serait-ce que pour voir son visage une dernière fois, lui demander pourquoi... Et peut-être lui en coller une pour la forme.

Il s'arracha à l'écoute de cette reprise improvisée de Dylan et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait encore de la porte 9.

Comme prévu, il était le dernier. Sai lui fit un grand sourire aguicheur, Kiba et Gaara étaient occupés sur leurs instruments, et Shikamaru se jeta sur lui.

-Putain Naruto t'étais où ? Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on t'attend, faut pas aussi long pour prendre le métro, merde !

Le blond le fit taire en lui fourrant une liasse de papiers dans les mains. Le rasta lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas, se contentant de déballer sa guitare et de la brancher.

Shikamaru parcourut les feuillets, sa bouche s'ouvrant progressivement de plus en plus grand sous la surprise. Interloqués par l'attitude de leur ami, les deux autres s'amassèrent derrière lui pour lire par dessus son épaule, prenant peu à peu la même expression que le bassiste. Puis ils relevèrent tous la tête vers l'Uzumaki.

-C'est une nouvelle... commença Kiba.

-Ouep. répondit Naruto d'un ton égal.

-T'as fait ça quand ?

-Ce matin.

-Putain c'est... vachement bon ! s'exclama Shikamaru. T'as déjà un peu...

-Ouep.

-Tu montre ?

Shikamaru, Kiba et Gaara n'arrivaient pas y croire : ça faisait tellement longtemps que Naruto n'avait rien écrit ! Depuis que Sasuke avait disparu en fait... Et le fait qu'il s'y remette signifiait qu'il irait de mieux en mieux, qu'il commençait à guérir. Sai les regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Il allait demander pourquoi ils tiraient ces tronches là quand la voix de Naruto attira leur attention :

_Nous vivons dans un asile de flou  
Qui ne laisse pas sa chance au hasard  
Et on tombe dans la gueule du loup  
Sans le savoir_

_Nous roulons pour les sens interdits  
Le pas aussi coulé qu'un pavé dans la mare  
Les yeux ouverts, mais dans un puits  
Il fait noir on s'égare_

_On ne voit pas  
On ne sait pas  
On voit pas c'qu'il y a devant  
Mais allons-y, allons-y vraiment_

_Quand on pose des pierres à l'édifice  
Sommes-nous pour autant architectes du temps?  
C'est ainsi, il faut que l'on bâtisse  
Contre le vent_

_Chaque jour laisse des cicatrices  
Mais il faut marcher même clopin-clopant  
Et combien de claques et de délices  
Nous laissent hésitants _**(1)**

-Quoi ? s'exclama Naruto en arrêtant soudain de jouer. C'est si naze que ça ? ajouta t-il en les voyant arborer une expression étrange.

-Heu... dit intelligemment Kiba.

-Naru, c'est trop génial ! J'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi fort ! s'extasia Sai lui bondissant dessus.

Le blond se dégagea habilement des bras de leur nouveau guitariste et tenta de dévier la conversation vers les éventuels arrangements qu'ils pourraient apporter à ce nouveau morceau.

**°o°o°**

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le surveillant principal n'amena pas Obito dans son bureau pour une énième remontrance : il le conduisit jusque dans un escalier qui menait vers la partie administrative, endroit où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, et quand il demanda à son "conducteur" où ils se rendaient, l'homme se contenta de lui imposer le silence d'un geste de la main agacé.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce de taille moyenne, aménagée élégamment en salon. La porte capitonnée plein cuir se referma derrière lui. Le surveillant principal n'était pas venu avec lui et il en conclut qu'il était censé attendre là. Quoi, il l'ignorait. En attendant, il détailla le mobilier, sobre et luxueux, tout en bois verni et tapisseries crème. Un grand tapi ouvragé s'étalait au centre du parquer soigneusement ciré, et quatre fauteuils antiques étaient disposés dessus, tout autour d'un guéridon sur lequel était posé une grande flasque en cristal et deux verres.

Il allait s'approcher de la bouteille pour sentir le liquide d'un rouge ambré profond quand il entendis les gonds de la lourde porte grincer derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale : le tuteur de son cousin se tenait sur le seuil. Lui et son costume trois pièces impeccable, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais parfaitement lustrés, son teint blafard et ses yeux jaunes qui semblait vous regarder comme aux rayons X.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Orochimaru. dit Obito d'une voix éteinte.

Sans lui répondre, l'homme alla prendre place dans un des fauteuils, avec des gestes précis afin de ne pas froisser sa veste. Un long moment s'écoula, pendant lequel il scruta le jeune homme qui lui n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot. Obito n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer pourquoi ce type lui foutait autant la frousse. Puis une voix douceâtre brisa le silence :

-Je pense que tu te doutes bien de pourquoi je suis là, jeune Uchiwa.

-Pour ma mère ? répondit innocemment le jeune homme.

Une paire d'yeux jaunes le fusilla.

-Allons ne fait pas l'idiot. Je me contrefiche de ta mère.

-Sasuke... murmura Obito.

-Sasuke, exactement. J'ai été très... contrarié d'apprendre qu'il s'était sauvé, j'ai même du faire couper court à de grosses négociations commerciales en Europe à cause de ce petit crétin.

Apparemment il attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi...

-Heu...

Orochimaru soupira et se servit un verre du liquide contenu dans la bouteille. Il pris une gorgée avant de reprendre la parole.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai amené dans cette école ?

-Non. répondit-il.

-Pour que tu sois proche de Sasuke, pour éviter justement qu'il ne fasse ce qu'il as fait. Tu comprends bien que vu ma position, j'ai besoin de le contrôler en permanence.

Tout à coup les rouages se mirent en place dans sa tête... Non mais quel idiot ! Il l'avouait lui même, il était assez lent d'esprit, mais à ce point. Le père de Sasuke avait été l'unique propriétaire de la multinationale UF Corp. Une entreprise polyvalente au capital exorbitant et dont Sasuke et son grand frère étaient les héritiers directs. Seulement, au moment du meurtre des parents et du frère de son cousin - un attentat attribué à un groupe écolo radicaliste - Sasuke n'avait pas l'âge de prendre la relève. C'était l'associé de son père, Orochimaru, qui avait été désigné comme intendant de l'entreprise, et aussi tuteur de Sasuke. Obito ne comprenait pas bien les détails exacts, mais il était clair que jusqu'à la majorité de son cousin, l'espèce de serpent qui se tenait devant lui se devait de s'occuper et de contrôler son pupille sous peine de se voir retirer sa garde, et celle de la multinationale par la même occasion.

Comme pour confirmer son raisonnement, Orochimaru se remis à parler :

-Ces espèces de clochards dont Sasuke c'était entiché risquaient fort d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui. De quoi j'aurai eu l'air auprès de la justice si j'avait été obligé d'un jour aller le chercher au commissariat parce qu'il avait été arrêté ? C'est pour ça que je l'ai envoyé ici, et que je lui ai fourni une distraction, toi. Pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une chose aussi stupide que s'enfuir. Hélas il semblerait que tu sois aussi misérable là dedans que dans tout le reste... Et maintenant tu ne me sert plus à rien.

Le sang d'Obito se glaça. Si il n'avait plus besoin de lui, alors il allait le retirer de cette école, et sa mère...

-Rassure toi, tu restes ici... A une condition : je sais que malgré ta stupidité tu avait réussi à devenir son ami alors dis moi. Dis moi où il est allé.

* * *

**(1)** _L'asile de flou_ des Beautés vulgaires.

Heu voilà voilà... La suite plus tard hein, parce qu'il est 9h du mat et que j'ai pas dormi encore .


	13. Chapter 13

Hello le monde !

En réponse aux reviews et MP qui continuent de m'arriver de temps en temps (un grand merci !), il fallait que je m'excuse d'avoir laissée cette fic en plan.

...

Voilà, c'est fait !

Alors comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit, et que je n'aimais plus du tout _Yellow_ (mais que malgré ça je voulais finir cette histoire correctement), je me suis attelée à la réécrire entièrement, aidée de ma fidèle compagne Netissi. _Yellow_ nouvelle version arrivera donc mercredi soir, sur ce même compte. Tous les chapitres ne sont pas encore finis d'être écrits mais je sais maintenant exactement où je vais, comment l'histoire vas se terminer et tout et tout. Il y aura donc 19 chapitres plus un épilogue, à raison d'un chapitre publié par semaine.

Une fois _Yellow_ fini, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je ferait pareil pour _Entre gris clair et gris foncé_, mais chaque chose en son temps .

Bref, encore désolée et pis une tite image pour me faire pardonner (enlevez les espaces dans le lien) : http :/ fc04. deviantart. net/fs71/f/2010 /353/0/2/imaginarockstarin shinobiworld_by_akai_ ketsueki-d357tg5. png

Wala... à mercredi !


End file.
